


Elements, Founders, Secrets and Soulmates

by Elika_DeSolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elika_DeSolis/pseuds/Elika_DeSolis
Summary: The morning after the Final Battle secrets are revealed to Harry that change his past and future forever. He returns to Hogwarts a new person and a new threat from old arises.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters from Harry Potter but I may have borrowed a few for my pleasure.

Warnings: This is Slash and will be rated R in future chapters so if you don't like it don't read it.

_Parsletounge_

* * *

The war was over. He had defeated Voldemort only hours earlier and now he hid in his old room in the Gryffindor tower away from the celebrations and away from his grief stricken friends. He had truly become the master of death now that he had all of the Deathly Hallows even thou he had dropped the resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest. Everything that had happened over the last few hours had not prepared him for the news a Goblin form Gringotts brought.

"Mister Harry Potter, I am here to request your presents at the reading of the Potters and Black wills." The Goblin didn t even give him a chance to change from his ruined clothes that he had fallen asleep in the night before. He simple had took his arm and apparated into a secure room at Gringotts.

There was an older goblin sitting behind a desk who waved to him to sit down. "Mister Potter my name is Grutak I am the executor of the Potter and Black Estates until you had come of age. I stayed on as we could not located you before now to read the wills and make arrangements for the handling of the estates and vaults. I was informed to first present you with this letter before reading the wills."

He was handed a letter that was addressed to him in a familiar hand writing.

My Dearest Harry,

If you are reading this then I am not there beside you. First and foremost you must know that I love you and what we did we did to keep you safe. Before I continue I would ask for you forgiveness for the deception that I was forced to play. You were born not out of the love between Lily and James, you were born from the love James and I had for each other. Lily in the sense is your mother for she carried you until you were born but James and I are your blood and your fathers. Your true name is Harrison Corvus Black and you are the heir to both the Potter and Black estates. I truly wished I would be there for you when the truth is revealed. Dumbledore would not allow me to tell you when you freed me during your third year. It was so hard to look upon you and not be able to tell the truth. James and I had performed a wizard s oath with him when I sent you and James into hiding truly believing you would be safe. The oath would have been fuffiled at the defeat of Voldermort or upon your seventeenth birthday. It seems that I have missed both. I loved your father and when he died I lost part of myself and my biggest regret in life was going after that rat and not being able to watch you grow up. I fought so hard for you but Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly thought you were better off with Lily s family. I know you have a lot of questions and I know that I cannot answer them, but I hope what you find in the wills and our vaults will put to rest many of them. You were born from the love of two men and you must always remember that love is love not matter who you find it with. James and I both love you Harry and we will always look after you. I hope that if you should find that you need something that you could look to Remus and Severus they knew nothing of the deception. We obliviated the knowledge from Remus and Severus had always had eyes for Lily so we figured he would watch over you for her so he was never informed. I hope you can forgive us and forgive the Weasleys and even that old coot Dumbledore. I truly wish this fines you well and I hope you live your life for you, no longer hiding in the shadows and be true to yourself. You are the son of two Marauders and you need to live for yourself and damn the consequences my son.

Love always your Father,

Sirius Black

He really didn t know how to react. His whole life was a lie and once again he was manipulated by Dumbledore and the ones that he thought he trusted. He couldn t understand why someone would do this to him. He had had enough and he was going to take his life into his own hands. Grutak went over the wills of his fathers and then showed him to the vaults that were in the lower depths of Gringotts. He took some books and his fathers journals along with quite a few galleons before returning to the secured room that he first met Grutak in.

"Lord Black I would also like to inform you of the properties that you now own. Besides 12 Grimuald Place you also inherited Black Castle which is in lower Wales and from the Potters you have the Potter Manor and the cottage at Godric s Hollow and the surrounding village. I can show you on a map were they are located and it will only take a drop of your blood to open the wards to you. If you wish I can remain as your personal estate manager for you are now one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain."

"Thank you Grutak I would appreciate it if you would stay on as my estate manager. If that is everything I think I would like to leave."

"Good by Lord Black."

* * *

He had been at Potter Manor for a week thinking about what had happened in his life before he decided what he was going to do. He remembered during fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament how he snuck down to the Chamber of Secrets and found Salazar s Sanctuary. He was allowed entrance and it always confused him why the Founder referred to him as his true heir and showed him the true secrets of Sanctuary. He spent three years down there learning from him. Salazar had even given him a snake ring that was a portkey tuned into the wards that surrounded Hogwarts that would return him to the Sanctuary when the given phrase was said in parseltounge. Fifth year brought Snape down to the Chambers. He had followed him after a disastrous oculmency lesson. Snape had seen the power and control of the spells he had been casting and demanded answers. So he brought him to Salazar to gain entrance to the Sanctuary. He learned of the abuse that he had suffered from his family and the trust that Salazar had placed in the young man. This brought Severus into the fold and he to began to tutor and train him when he had time from his duties as a professor and spy.

He began to wonder about his place after the death of both Sirius and Dumbledore but it wasn t until his seventeenth birthday that things really changed again. He woke up in agonizing pain. His whole body glowed from the magic coursing through it and then he felt his bones break and grow. His hair lengthened and lost the unruliness. He felt the magic in his body grow and expand it was painful and he nearly died. He woke the following morning and crawled his way to the bathroom and looked in the mirror what he say confused him. His hair was still black but fell to his shoulders in waves. He now stood at least six foot one and his shoulders were broader. The biggest change he noticed was his eyes were no longer emerald green but were the color of dark grey storm clouds. In his panic he threw up a glamour that changed him back to his original appearance and hid the changes from his friends.

After pondering over the past few years he decided his first order of business was to drop the glamour he had worn since his seventeenth birthday. Then he was going to get his eyes fix and a few wizarding tattoos. Next order he was going to burn all of his clothes and get himself an entire new wardrobe.

He was finally happy. Andromeda had accompanied him to a muggle doctor to fix his eyes and then spent the next week with him and Teddy to make sure he was okay. They were the only ones who he had kept contact with in the wizarding world. He wrote his friends every few weeks but he couldn t bring himself to meet up with them. Death Eaters were still on the loose so Shacklebolt against his wishes assigned a few Aurors to keep tabs on him until the remainder could be apprehended.

About a month before September he received a letter from Hogwarts requesting if he would like to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year schooling as an eight year student. He decided that he would have to have a talk with the new Headmistress before he could give her an answer.

The meeting with McGonagall went well and his new classes that he wanted were added to his schedule. He had asked to speak to Dumbledore alone and she obliged him. When she left he spoke to Dumbledore s painting and gave him a piece of his mind and then he spoke to the Sorting Hat before he left the office. He never once dropped the glamour he had worn to look like Harry Potter while he was there.

He received his books and equipment list a week later and made a trip to Diagon Alley. He left off his glamour and ventured to the Leaky Cauldron. He first went to Flourish and Blotts and bought his school books. Then he went in to Madam Malkin s Robes to by new school robes. His next stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium, he didn t want to get a new owl but he saw the necessity of it. When he entered he was instantly drawn to a pair that sat next to each other. One was a beautiful golden color with flashes of orange and red while sitting next to it was a beautiful black owl that had pale grey and white accents. He inquired about the pair and soon left with them he named the male who was the golden one Apollo and kept with him. The black female was named Artemis and he sent her to Andromeda and Teddy so he could always keep in touch with them while he was at school. He went to a few more shops picking up things here and there. But when he passed Magical Menagerie he heard a small voice calling out. When he went into the shop he wandered towards the back where he could hear the voice coming from.

_Help me please._

_Where are you?_ He asked.

 _Down here speaker_. He looked down and in a terrarium on the bottom shelf was a small but very beautiful black and silver snake with glowing emerald green eyes.

_How can I help you little one?_

_I am dying. It is too cold here and it is killing me._

_I will help you little one on two conditions. First I would like you to bond to me so I can always protect you and you can protect me. Second I must have you promise that you will never bite someone unless mine or your life is truly endangered or if I command you too._

_I agree master._

_What is your name little one._

_Nisha and I am an Indian Krait._

_Well it is time to go home._ He placed his hand into her cage and allowed her to slither up his arm ad rest around his neck. He then went to the counter and asked the clerk to gather the things he would need for her.

"You do know sir that one there is highly poisonous, it has tried to strike everyone who has got near it. I can hardly condone you buying it and wearing it like a necklace."

"Well she seems rather sweet to me." He said as he stroked Nisha s scales and she rubbed her tiny head against his chin.

"If you insist sir."

"I do". With that said he paid the clerk and returned home.

* * *

Harry had arranged with the Headmistress to have a private cabin on the Hogwarts Express. The media had not stopped their search for their elusive hero and he felt no need to cater to them now. So he sat in the back of the train with a cabin hidden amongst the luggage car with Nisha curled around his neck. He was surprised that she had only grown a few inches, he knew she would get to be about a three feet long but at a few months old she was still only about a foot in length. He had placed the familiar glamours upon himself and sat in his cabin stroking her soft scales trying to stop the familiar nervousness in his stomach. He was worried that his friends would not understand the changes or except him and he had come to terms with the fact he might lose them. He knew that he had others but they were his first and longest.

When the train arrived he waited until everyone had left and boarded the last carriage under his invisibility cloak. He entered the Great Hall and took in the familiar sights. He saw Draco gazing around the Great Hall looking for someone and caught Luna absently dancing to her seat. He noticed Neville had more confidence this year and had sat across from Dean and Seamus. His eyes finally fell on to his friends. From his point of view he could see Hermione trying to calm down a distressed Ron by rubbing circles on his hand while she sat next to him and Ginny looking around the room in search of someone while Dean kept placing his hand on her thigh. HE watched as she would get nervous every time someone entered the Great Hall and brush his hand of before allowing it to return. He couldn t help but laugh at this because he had heard many rumors about her last year from Neville and Luna and for a time he had hoped they were untrue. Now he was comfortable with who he really was and as the first years entered to be sorted he slipped back into the shadows and removed his cloak to wait for for his life to truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco didn't know what to think when he had read the news that Harry Potter had disappeared from the wizarding world a week after the defeat of the dark lord. He had just seen the Chosen One four days before when he had shown up at the Manor's doors...

"Master Draco there is someone to see you in the entry way," the little house elf had told him.

"Who is it Sage?" Draco question. He was tired of the constant invasion of his home by the Ministry and the Auror department. Aurors had been station to guard him and his mother until there trial. His father was once again in Azkaban and his friends had abandoned him.

"Master Draco he did not say but I knows who he is, and you must go see him." Sage said and stomped her foot.

Draco was shocked by her action and decided it best to listen to her since she had been there for him his entire life. She was bonded to him at his birth and sadly was more of a parent to him than his actual parents. Upon entering the entrance hall he was shocked to find Harry Potter there thanking his mother and Narcissa upon noticing her son said good bye to Harry and turned and left the room.

"What do you want Potter?" asked Draco with his trademark sneer on his face.

"I wanted to see if you are okay and to return this to you." He said as he held out Draco s wand. "It took down Voldemort and I wanted to say thank you. I know you knew it was me when your Aunt and father questioned you. Why didn t you tell them it was me? You know what never mind I don t need to know. I... just wanted to give you your wand back and make sure you re okay and it seems that you are. So... I guess I will be leaving now. Good bye Draco." With that he turned and left.

Draco just stood there in a daze and didn t know what to do. He had hide behind a mask for so long that he couldn t comprehend what was happening, that the boy now man that he had grown to deeply admire wanted to know how he was doing and to return his wand.

Ever since fourth year he had started to change his opinion about Potter. His hatred towards him because of his slighted offer of friendship started to fade. The following years it turned into admiration and when Potter saved his life it turned to something else something he wasn t prepared for and now after he heard Potter call him Draco he knew that he could no longer call it admiration.

During his trial he found out that Harry had sent in his memories and was interviewed and was an integral part of clearing Draco of the charges brought against him. He was only sentenced to house arrest for some of the crimes he had committed as a juvenile. Harry had also sent information that acquitted his mother of all charges.

And now that he was on his way back to Hogwarts to finish his final year of schooling, part of his sentence, he was thinking about Harry wondering if the Savior of the Wizarding World would be returning as well. He had looked for him at Kings Cross Station and aboard the Express but did not see him.

When he had entered the Great Hall for the welcoming feast he saw the golden trio minus the one he was searching for. He noted the absence of many of the Slytherins only two besides himself had returned, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. He listen intently to the speech Headmistress McGonagall gave about the new teachers and the announcement of the eighth year tower that would house all returning eighth year students and that each student would have a single roommate from their house to reside with for the year. This announcement meant Draco would have a room to himself as the only returning male Slytherin. She then went on to announce that their head of house would be Professor Vector and that they would be given some special privileges that year that would be handed out with their time tables later. It was after her speech that the first years came in to be sorted and the sorting hat sang his song about school unity and even encouraged the traits found in every house. Draco was proud to see many first years entering into Slytherin. When the last student was sorted and Professor Sprout was placing the Sorting Hat on the chair to be returned to the Headmistress office a bright light emanate from the hat and the Great hall fell to silence.

"Now there is one more to be sorted this night. One who has found out the truth and knows who he truly is, Mr. Harrison Corvus Black," the old hat said.

Draco watched as a figure he had not notice before walk up to the sorting hat. The students and Professors gasped as the recognized the young man as he took a seat on the chair. Professor Sprout looked to the head table not sure what to do since no one in the history of Hogwarts had been resorted and now the sentient hat had called for a resort of one of the most famous wizards in their world. With a nod from the shocked headmistress she placed the hat on his head.

Draco watched as the hat was placed on Harry s head and a glamour fell away from him in a rippling affect. More shocked gasp fell from the rooms occupants as the hat was overheard saying to him if he was going to start a new he should not hide behind the false glamour placed upon him from years ago. The new Harry was revealed, his hair was no longer unruly and it fell in soft waves to his shoulders, a snake was seen wrapped around his neck with its head whispering into his ear and yet the most striking change was his eyes. No longer were they the emerald green and hidden behind glasses but they now were a storm grey. Draco drank in the various changes of his once rival and waited for the hat to announce the inevitable placement in Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN", the hat called out and it was seconds later that the Great Hall was in an uproar. The Slytherin table was seated in a shocked silence as they watched the boy once known as Harry Potter join their ranks. Hufflepuff were busy gossiping loudly and Ravenclaw were looking into the rule books about the sorting of students while the Gryffindors were yelling and saying that the hat made a mistake. Draco didn t watch Harry coming over to the table instead he had turned his gaze to the end of the Gryffindor table and watched as Granger was trying to calm down a very red Weasley and Weaselette. So he was taken by surprise when he felt someone sit next to him.

"Hello Draco."

"Potter or is it Black now?" Draco said as he got a better look at the newest member of Slytherin. "What are you playing at?"

"It Still just Harry, Draco, and I am playing at nothing. Lets just say that the truth about a lot of things was revealed to me this summer and for now leave it at that."

Before Draco could reply the McGonagall had called for silence and told the school that the Sorting Hat s decree was absolute and that the feast was to begin. They ate in silence and when the feast was over and start of term announcement were made they were dismissed to their common rooms.

The eighth years were escorted by Professor Vector to the third floor and down the west corridor to a very large portrait of the four founders. The portrait open to the password unity and they went inside. The common room was decorated with black leather and oak furniture. There was four hallways leading off from the common room each opening surrounded by their individual house colors and shield at the top of the arch way.

"You will note that though you are all housed together that there are separate areas for each house. Your names will be found on the door to rooms and you will find your timetables within as well as your personal affects and a list of privileges. If I hear of any fighting within the common room or your own rooms, you will be receiving detention as well as a loss of house points. That is everything so I will leave to allow you to get settled." Draco watched as his classmates left down their respected hallways to find their rooms, he turned to face Professor Vector again when he heard her call out "Mr. Black the Headmistress would like to see you in her office before your first class tomorrow."

Draco heard him say yes to the professor as he went in search of his room. He wasn t surprised to see that Harry s name was on the door with his since he was the only other Slytherin boy. The room itself was rather large there was two double beds on either side of the room with a door leading off to what he presumed was a private bath between them next to each bed was a desk that sat under a window and a large wardrobe next to that. He was surprised when he noticed there was a very old house elf in what looked to be a black silk pillowcase with a rest on its back unpacking his things from his trunk that resided at the end of the bed he presumed was his.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched the aged elf hang his new silk shirt up in his wardrobe.

"Don t mind him", he heard from behind him. "Kreacher feels the necessity to make up for past misconceptions. Kreacher."

"Yes Master Black?"

"Why are you putting Draco's clothes away and I thought I told you to put my things in my rooms."

"I have sir but I felt that it would be wise to keep some of your things up here for appearance and Mister Draco's things needed putting away before they wrinkled as always I serve the noble house of Black."

"Thank you Kreacher I had not thought of that."

Draco watched the conversation between the house elf and his master. He caught himself starring at Harry. He had grown since the last he saw him, he was now the same height as himself. He noticed that he was broader in the shoulders as he removed his robes and handed them to the elf. When he turned around and their eyes locked he felt he was looking into an oncoming storm his eyes were so grey and alive.

"Draco you re starring."

"I am not Potter, why do you insist on calling me Draco. We have never been that informal before and its not as if we are friends Potter."

"Well if you must know MALFOY, I call you Draco because I would like us to be friends. You have never lied to me before and never treated me as anything but a normal person. But most of all I have not hated you since the fifth year. Yes you were a complete and utter prat to me and my friends, but someone wise once told me to look past the Malfoy mask to see the real person and when I did I liked what I saw. You saved my life at you manor and after today I am pretty sure all of my so called friends will no longer be speaking to me." He yelled and flung himself on his bed.

He was taken back by what he heard. "So what should I call you then?" was all he could think of to saying to him.

"You could call me Harry if you like Draco or Black if you must even though I may still be a Potter I only ever met one of my parents and he was a Black."

Draco sat down at the end of his bed and watched as Harry got up and removed his shirt to toss it on a chair next to his wardrobe. He could barely contain the gasp that tried to escape his lips as he saw the tattoo on his now bare back. He watched as the snake around his neck slithered down his arm across another tattoo to rest on the bed and turn to hiss at Harry.

"So Harry you going to tell me what happened this summer?"

"No, not yet but maybe someday if you're lucky. By the way this is Nisha she is and Indian Krait and something more, she is bonded to me so you don t have to worry about her biting you in your sleep. Plus she will be with me most of the time anyways. I told Kreacher that you are allowed to give him orders and he is to follow them within reason. He will not obey anyone else so do not worry about Ron or Hermione trying to get him to do something to you. There is one more thing that I have to ask of you Draco."

"And what is that?" he replied as he now got to see the front of him and the tattoo of Marauders that ran across his muscular chest and the two on his toned arms that said Padfoot and Prongs. He couldn t help but think that he was a very attractive man and he realized then that the other feelings he had this summer for Harry Potter were turning into crush on Harrison Corvus Black.

"I need you to keep a secret. You don t have to worry about sharing a room with me I have other arrangements in the castle that no one knows and most wouldn t understand. So these rooms are yours but for appearance sake I will leave some of my things here like Kreacher suggested. If someone comes looking for me just tell them that I am out or that I am in the bathroom and send Kreacher to get me."

"You have my word as a Malfoy I will keep your secret as I am still in debt to you for saving my life. Thank you for that and for what you did for my mother and me with the trails. Does these secret accommodations have anything to do with the girl's bathroom on the second floor?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Let's see you used to follow me around all the time to spy on me and you don t think that I did the same, how daft. Plus it does help that Moaning Myrtle loves to talk about you but would never say where you disappeared to."

"Maybe one day you will find out."

Draco watched as a shirtless Harry bent down to pick up Nisha then hissed something and disappeared in a swirl of green and silver. This is going to be a very long year he thought to himself in the now vacant room. Whatever had happened to Harry to change him this summer Draco wanted to know. He liked the new changes in his once rival and he couldn't wait to discover them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry landed in the common room of Salazar s chambers. The founder himself could been seen asleep in his portrait so Harry slipped pass to enter the study. He took the Elder Wand that he had been carrying with him since the war out of a holster that was on his calf and placed it in a box sitting on the mantle above the ornate fireplace. He had placed a fake one in Dumbledore s grave without anyone being the wiser and kept the real one with him. He figured since now that it was part of his ancestry it belonged with him and no place was safer than the Chambers. He had hung his invisibility cloak up next to the mantle in its place. . He was planning on going to the clearing in the Forbidden Forest tomorrow during a free period to retrieve the Resurrection Stone and place it with the Wand as well, then the three Hollows would be together again and in a place he deemed safe from the outer world. He took a seat in the chair behind the desk to gather his thoughts before retiring to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a day to truly test his friendships and his temper he presumed. He missed his friends but he could no longer deny who he was. He was sick of playing the role of the savior and one of placating his friends. Over the years Severus and Salazar s training and tutoring had made him very knowledgeable in many of the subjects that he played fool in. This past summer he took the O.W.L.S for Arithmancy and then owled Professor Vector and completed all of the required sixth year exams receiving top marks and would be joining her NEWT class this year, he even took the O.W.L.S. for Ancient Runes and passed with an "O".

"Well Potter or is it Black now. It is no surprise that you cannot go a single day here without causing a stir. The whole castle has been speaking of your theatrics in the Great Hall this evening." A familiar voice raised him out of his musings.

"My apologizes Severus but it needed to be down. I believe even you told me I should have been in Slytherin towards the end of sixth year. I played the part well and never did I reveal to Ron and Hermione that I knew of the oath you gave to Dumbledore. By the way if you haven t heard already I cleared your name with the Ministry and I have a present of sorts for you."

"Clearly you are dafter than I thought."

"Just because you are a painting does not mean I cannot give you company. But first I need you to promise to apologize to her, she has been through a lot and let s just say Salazar should really warn people about waking up portraits that have been asleep for seventeen years."

"What have you done boy?"

"Oh nothing. Kreacher," the elf appeared with a small pop carrying a portrait that was three times the size of him. "Thank you," Harry took the painting from him and laid it next to the desk. He then apologized to Severus as he moved his painting to accommodate the new one to rest next to it. Severus s painting had been commissioned his sixth year and Salazar had taught him how to enchant them to bring it to life and give them memories. It was actually fairly simple you just needed blood of the subject since it held the memories then a long enchantment that needed the subject s full name and you had a living portrait that remembered their lives, Rowena Ravenclaw had created it and taught it to the other Founders. Once he had Severus settled he placed the new portrait next to him. He had it commissioned this summer and made sue to have a small cottage painted into the background. He hoped that the woman that helped bring him into this world and the man he had admired would overcome their pasts and find a sense of happiness in their deaths. Once the portrait rested in its place on the wall he watched as the magic of the castle wrapped around it and made it one with the others. The woman s face lit up upon seeing the boy that she had raised as her own for such a short time.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Lily."

"I do wish you would call me mom Harry. Why am I here at Hogwarts?"

"I wanted to give you something I felt you deserved for protecting me. I wanted to give you the chance at love." He said as he looked to the portrait next to her. He watched as Severus Snape stood there stunned and seemed to try and hide behind the potions bench in his painting.

"Love abandoned and betrayed me a long time ago."

"It may have betrayed you which I know you could overcome, especially because you know of everything he did for the light and also for me. But you need to know that he never abandoned you he did all of that for you once he saw the errors of his ways, and I have it on good authority that he still loves you and if you would just give him a chance."

"For you I would."

"Brilliant. Now Lily Evans I would like to introduce you to Severus Snape, Potions Master. Severus if you would please pretend to be a Gryffindor for a moment I feel you would lose some of your gloom. With that said I shall leave the two of you, I have classes tomorrow." Harry turned and left to go to his bedroom. He could hear Lily behind him call Severus s name and he took a quick peek behind him and saw that she had invaded his portrait and was in the mist of giving him a piece of her mind and Severus was cowering in the corner. He hoped they would be happy, they deserved it.

Morning arrived too early for Harry. He was just stepping out of the shower when Kreacher arrived and grabbed his hand and with a pop he was in his and Draco s bathroom starring at a much disheveled Draco.

"Bloody hell Kreacher." Harry said as he took in the sight of Draco standing there stunned.

"Humpf, I didn t think he would bring you here in a towel." Draco said as he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "But Granger was here a few minutes ago looking for you. I didn t think you were a morning person Potter."

"Harry and I am not but I have to meet McGonagall before our first class and I wanted to eat before that."

"Well if you would excuse me it takes time to look as good as I do and you are in the way." Draco said as he pushed him from the bathroom.

Harry felt a heat burn through him from where Draco s hands were but dismissed it as embarrassment of being only in a towel and with a hiss of parseltounge he found his way back to his rooms to finish getting dress.

He returned about a half hour later to the dormitory to see Draco emerging from the bathroom in a pair of black slacks drying his hair. He couldn t help but look over the other boy. He had always found Draco to be attractive but after finding out about his parents he had started to accept his feelings towards the same sex. He always felt awkward in his relationships with girls. Kissing Cho had been disastrous and when he was with Ginny although the kissing was pleasant anything else they tried just felt awkward. He had originally attributed it to her being his best friend s sister and being young. During this summer he had thought about all the times that he thought another bloke attractive and he realized that he had only been looking at girls because that is what he thought he was supposed to do. It took one outing to a gay night club in London and one stranger to kiss him to realize that he was gay. He realized that he also had a crush on the Slytherin Prince, their epic rivalry was really just another way of getting his attention, like a young boy pulling the pigtails of the girl he liked. With Draco standing there drying his still damp hair Harry knew that he could be in trouble if he didn t leave soon. So he quickly grabbed his school bag and hurried to the door.

"See you in Potions." He heard Draco say as he closed the door and couldn t help but chuckle. There were only a few students in the common room as he swept through, none who tried to stop him. He made it to the Great Hall with no interruptions and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Ron and Hermione were not there yet but he nodded to a waving Neville. He ate his breakfast in silence and was about to leave when Pansy sat down across from him with Millicent.

"First off don t expect any special treatment from us just because you re the Savior and all and I will not apologize for trying to turn you over during the battle."

"Apology accepted Parkinson, or may I call you Pansy. Good Morning Millicent, I would like to apologize for any wrong doings or slights that I may have done to the both of you over the years and I hope we could start anew."

"That is not very Slytherin of you Potter." Draco said as he slide in next to him.

"Harry, MALFOY. It may not be Slytherin of me but I would at least like us to all be civil and I promised a certain Professor to look after his snakes this year since he could not."

"And which professor is that?"Pansy asked.

"Professor Snape."

"How would you know that?" Draco asked as he poured himself some tea.

"That is for me to know for the time being, if you would excuse me I have a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall before class."

As he got up to leave Draco grabbed his wrist and turned him towards him. "Another one of your Secrets?"

"Yes if you would all like to know I will show you after dinner today." He said. Draco let go of his arm and he went to leave the Great Hall. On his way out he was stopped by Hermione, Ron and Ginny entering.

"Harry!"

"Hey guys, I am sorry. I know we need to talk but I have to go see McGonagall. I will talk to you at dinner if you would like. We could meet in the Room of Requirements and have dinner there."

"Harry wait..." he heard Ginny call out to him as he left them standing there next to the doors. He didn t turn around he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say to them especially after they saw his performances in their up coming classes.

The meeting with McGonagall went as well as he expected. She was upset that he didn t tell her about his talk with the Sorting Hat and about his discoveries this summer. When he had left her office he could hear her having a heated discussion with Dumbledore s painting about keeping secrets. By the etime he had reached the seventh floor Arithmancy classroom, Professor Vector had already started class.

"Good morning Mister Black I was wondering when you would show."

"My apologies Professor, I had a meeting with the Headmistress this morning and it ran a bit over. He said as he went to the front of the classroom to hand her a note."

"Please take a seat, we are currently reviewing the final exams from last year. As you received top marks with a perfect score I believe you can start on reading chapter 18 in your book." Professor Vector said as she handed him his exam. When he turned around he noticed only two free seats left in the classroom. One next to a very angry and confused looking Hermione and the other next to Draco who just looked shocked that he was in this class. So without a second thought he took the seat next to Draco and quietly got out his book and began reviewing the chapter that he had already read. By the end of the class Professor Vector had gone over the exam and began asking questions on their current reading. It seemed she felt it necessary to prove to the rest of the class that Harry had earned his grades and called on him repeatedly. This only seemed to confuse the rest of the class and frustrate Hermione to no end. When the bell rang he was relieved that it was over and the homework she had assigned he could finish easily and he could escape his classmates for a few minutes before double potions before lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco couldn't believe that Harry Bloody Potter was going to be giving him competition in his grades this year. When he walked into Arithmancy he thought he had walked into the wrong class, but when Professor Vector had announced that he got a perfect score he was shocked. He had come in second to Granger by missing half a point and Granger was shy of perfection by missing seven points. The look on her face to be beaten out of first place was priceless. He would have to thank Harry for that later. They were on their way down to the dungeons for potions and he could tell that Harry was trying to avoid Granger and just barely succeeding so in true Slytherin fashion he decided to intervene.

"Hey Po-Black." He yelled and watched Harry turn around and Granger practically run straight into him.

"Harry, do you want something Draco?" said Harry as he was trying to keep a frustrated Granger at bay, Draco noticed.

"Harry I... was hoping you would walk with me to Potions I was wondering what time you would like the girls to meet at our room tonight." He said as he watched Granger turn on him and glare.  
"Well I am not sure of my dinner plans yet but I should be free no later than seven o'clock. If you want the girls could come over then and we could ..."He was cut off when a hand grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around.

"Sod off, Malfoy we need to talk to Harry," a very angry Ron said.

It happened in a second and Draco didn t know what was funnier at that point, the scared look on Weasley s face as Nisha had wrapped herself around Ron s wrist poised to bite or the stunned look on the Gryffindorks behind him.

_Nisha he will not hurt me little one_. Harry hissed as all eyes landed on him.

_But this one tries to cause harm and insults Draco master._ The little snake responded and slithered her way back up her master's arm.

_He will not harm me and if he does I will take care of it little one._ He said as he stroked her smooth scales as she settled around his neck once again. W _ill you be alright until lunch or would you like to return to our chambers._

_I am fine I wish to see this Potions Master that Severus is disgusted by... this Slughorn._ She hissed into his ear as she settled herself back around his neck with her tail wrapped around his arm.

_Alright little one but I may send you back if he gets to curious about you. He may and try to take your venom and I do not wish you to be bothered._

_Thank you master._

Draco watched the conversation between Harry and his familiar trying not to be bothered by the hissing. He was sure now that the Gryffindorks had not realized the snake s relationship with Harry. He also had to admit watching and seeing Harry speaking parseltounge made him quite attractive. Many of the onlooker s eyes seemed to be glazing over and they were drawing a crowd as they traveled through the corridor to the potions lab.

"Ron, Hermione I told you before that we could speak at dinner. Right now we have classes we should worry about and I shouldn t have to warn you about how protective familiars are and that is what Nisha is. She will not bite unless commanded to or if she feels the need to protect me. Since she has not met and been introduced to you yet I would be careful how you address me. Above all else you are still my friends but this is not the time or place to discuss everything." Harry said and Draco watched as the faces of Potter s friends fell when he stepped next to him to continue on to class.

When they entered the Potions lab he immediately took his usual seat and watched as Harry sat down next to him. It was a few moments later that Slughorn entered. Looking around the class he noticed that all the house seem to sit together except for the Pavarti twins who sat next to each other. Ron and Hermione shared a table as well as the two other Gryffindor girls he could not remember. Three Hufflepuffs shared a table together and the remaining four Ravenclaws broke off into pairs.

"Welcome back, I have made a list of potions on the board, I would like you all to choose one of the potions listed and work on it individually. You have the remainder of the class to work on it and may leave after a finished vial is on my desk and I would like a two foot essay on the aspects of the potion and individual ingredients due at the start of next class you may began."

Draco pulled out his Potions text book and looked at the potions in question. He noticed that Harry had already gone to the supply cupboard, he assumed that he took his book with him since it wasn t lying on his work station. After choosing the Draught of Living Death he too went to get his ingredients. Upon returning to his work station he watched as Harry was already adding ingredients to his caldron.

"If I am not mistaken Harry don't you need instructions for this class," he asked.

"You do if you don t know how to make the potion already."

"You can't be serious. You... you actually took the time to memorize potions."

"If you had my tutors you would too, besides it is only a calming draught, and I think that a few of our classmates are going to need it today." He said as he looked over to his friends table.

"Agh, Harry my boy I heard that you have an Indian Krait, very rare they are."

"Yes, Professor. This is Nisha Professor." Draco watched in amusement as the little snake lifted up her head and eyed Slughorn. He could tell that she was a lot more intelligent than people believed her to be. She was also something more than Harry let on, her green eyes seemed to glow and were calculative at times.

"What a beautiful specimen. I would love some of her venom, for strictly academic purposes of course."

"Sorry Professor, but she is still much too young for that she is only a few months old and I feel it would upset her." And with a wave of his hand Draco watched as Nisha vanished from her spot around Harry s neck. "Sorry she wanted to return to our rooms she was getting a chill and the fumes were upsetting her Professor." Draco couldn't believe it he had just witness Harry preform wordless and wandless magic as if it were nothing and then return back to his potion as a dismissed and stunned Professor walked around the class to inspect the rest of the students potions. They continued to work in silence and every now and then Harry would give him a tip on his potion which Draco noted. His potion was coming along a lot faster than it had before and it was perfect thanks to this new Slytherin at his side.

There was a half-hour left of class as he watched Harry bottle up his potion and placed it on Slughorn s desk, he too was just finishing his and he noticed that Granger didn t look too far behind. Harry was just returning to their table as he started to bottle up his potion to turn in. He noticed that not only was Harry grabbing the remainder of his ingredients up but was picking up his as well and then went to return them to the supply cupboard as he took his own potion up to Slughorn.

"Mister Malfoy very well done indeed."

"Thank you Professor." He said as he turned to return to his seat but stopped when he watched Harry clean their work stations with a wave of his hand then put their supplies into their individual school bags and pick up his school bag to give to him.

"We need to talk," Harry whispered to him as he accepted his bag from him. "Follow me."

Draco, followed Harry out of the dungeons and up to the entrance way. Draco walked quietly beside Harry as they continued out the Entrance Hall and slowly found themselves by the Black Lake. Harry went and sat under a Hawthorn tree.

"Look I know I have asked a lot of you already and that you deserve answers. I will try to answer as many as I can but you must know that some things and answers are not mine to give and I will at least try to answer those the best I can." Harry said. Draco looked at him and noticed that Harry seemed nervous.

"Well lets start with the obvious. What happened to you this summer to make you change so much besides the whole parent thing but I am guessing that it is part of it." Draco asked as he took a seat next to Harry.

"Well..." he said as he unbuttoned his robe and leaned back against the tree. "The morning after Voldemort's defeat a goblin from Gringotts showed up in my room and insisted I come with him. It was there that I was read my parents will and the man I thought of as my godfather's will as well. I found out that Lily Evans was not my mother, but that she carried me for my fathers, James Potter and Sirius Black. I found out that I had been lied to yet again my entire life by people that I looked up to. The Weasleys are the only ones that are still alive that knew about it and they didn t even tell me. So I guess that I kind of decided that I was going to be true to myself. I dropped the glamour that I had on myself and I dropped the Harry Potter act. I always thought that I had to play a role, the role of savior. Being Ron and Hermione s friend I had to play the role of na ve wizard and play down my intelligence. I will tell you something that they don t even know. The Sorting hat first year wanted to put me in Slytherin and I talked it out of it partly because of you being a prat to the first and second friend I have ever had and the fact that all I heard about them was bad."

"You talked your way out of being in Slytherin, Professor Snape would have been proud."

"He was actually when he found out, I think I gained some of his respect then. But let me finish well I went to a muggle doctor and got my eyes fixed after I moved into Potter Manor. Then got new clothes and my tattoos, grew out my hair and basically hide away from the magical world all summer. Even went to a gay club in London one night. Not sure how to tell Ron that part yet. I studied a lot, took my owl in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and passed then took all the exams Professor Vector and Professor Babbling had assigned after I had owled them. Then read up on all sorts of Pureblood traditions and etiquette so that I would no longer make a fool of myself. I think that explains my summer, except appending time with my godson and his grandmother."

"So you really are a true Slytherin, hiding your intelligence and cunning to benefit yourself. I am impressed. But you haven t explained the whole wandless wordless magic I might add or the disappearing trick." Draco purposely skipped over the gay club thing not wanting to get his hopes up but he hoped maybe Harry would explain eventually.

"The magic I have been able to do wandlessly since sixth year. I had private tutoring and when I can into my inheritance I could do it wordlessly as well it is effortless for me now. The disappearing will have to save for another time it is not mine to entirely tell. When I can I promise you will be the first that I tell."

They were interrupted at that moment as a beautiful black owl with a letter. Draco watched as it landed on Harry s outstretched legs and as he took the letter which he quickly read then placed it into his robes.

"Sorry that was from Andromeda. She was just letting me know that I would be seeing her and Teddy soon." Harry turned to the owl Artemis, "Apollo has missed you go find him." And with that Draco watched as Artemis took flight towards the Owlery.

"I guess Harry that really just leaves me with one question. Why are you being so nice to me?"

He watched as Harry began to chuckle then turned to face him. "I thought that was obvious Draco," he said as he leaned in towards him. Draco could feel his breathe on his face when he finally finished "I like you." With a stunned look on his face he watched Harry grab his bag and march off into the Forbidden Forest.

This is going to be a very interesting year he thought as he grabbed his bag and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry wasn't very far into the forest before he called Kreacher. The little elf had Nisha wrapped around his waist as some sort of belt.

"Master Black is in need of us."

"Yes Kreacher. I was wondering if you could sense anything like my cloak or my wand."

"No Master Black, Kreacher can't sense anything like those," he said as Nisha was slithering down his leg to the forest floor.

"Thank you Kreacher you may go."

_Nisha do you think you could find others to help us search for the stone. It should be in a clearing about a hundred meters north of here just west of the acromantulas so be careful. I am going to start searching there take care little one._

_Yes master._

It wasn t long until he reached the familiar clearing. Memories of that night came flooding back to him. He remembered seeing his parents and Lily. It wasn t long until he heard numerous voices approaching. He turned to confront them but realized that what he heard were the voices of hundreds of different snakes.

_Master they have all agreed to help you sir. The wish to thank you for freeing them from the other speaker._

_I am glad to have freed you all. I was hoping that you all would possibly help me. I was hoping you could assist me in finding a small black stone with a symbol on it. It might be radiating magic, don t touch it just let me know when someone finds it._

Harry watched and listened as the hundreds of snakes went off to search for the resurrection stone. What would have token him and Nisha days if not weeks to find took his new allies less than fifteen minutes.

_Speaker, it is here._ He heard a small green snake say. He walked carefully over to it trying to avoid the many tails in his way. It was exactly how heremembered it down to the crack through its surface. He quickly reached down and picked up the stone. He then placed it into his robe pockets and thanked the various snakes that had remained. When he felt Nisha crawl up his body to rest around his shoulders he used Salazar s ring to return him to his rooms. He had about a ten minutes before Herbology started so he quickly placed the stone in the box next to the Elder Wand then ran for the exit.

* * *

He almost took out a few first years as he ran out of the girls bathroom on the first floor. As he entered Greenhouse seven he noticed that many of the occupants were already pairing up. Draco was already standing next to Pansy as he made his way over to the tables.

"Harry, you could work with me I don t mind." Neville said as Harry was walking by.

He looked at him and noticed that everyone was staring at them. "Thanks Neville. Only if you don t mind."

"I don t mind Harry, your still just Harry to me and I don t care what the others think. You had every right to hideaway from the world for a while. You had all the hopes of the Wizarding World on your shoulders, that wasn t right. I want you to know that even though you are in Slytherin and that you hide away many parts of yourself I am still and will always be your friend."

"Thank you Neville." After that they got to work working on carefully repotting the Devil Snare seedlings.

Herbology passed by in no time. The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts where the instructor, an Ex-Auror named Clark Bingham, decided it was his personal duty to duel against each and every student to see where they were, and what needed to be taught. Harry s fellow classmates did very well and the duels were over within minutes. He noticed that Hermione, Ron and Neville gave him a good fight and that Draco, all though some of his spells could be questionable lasted the longest. Professor Bingham decided to save him for last. Harry couldn t believe that the old Auror thought he was going to get the best of him. He played along for a while but when he was getting bored he decided to finish it. Bingham had casted and Expelliarmus while he casted a wordless Protego Maxima and sat down in the middle of the classroom. Professor Bingham stood there and continued to cast spells but nothing could get through and after a while Harry had enough. So he stood up and placed Nisha on the floor then wandlessly and wordlessly casted Engorgio on her then allowed her to pass through the shield. She was enlarged to about 7 meters long, he watched as the rest of the class backed away from her and Bingham stood slacked jawed and starred.

_Nisha be nice go see Draco then come back to me_. He watched as Nisha slithered over to Draco then rubbed her head against his chest then returned to him. As she passed through his shield she returned to her normal size.

Professor if we are finished I do believe that class is almost over," he said.

"Yes... Yes I believe you are right Mister Black. I would like everyone to practice the spells seen today and to try to cast them non-verbally for next class."

With that he grabbed his school bag and exited the room. Ron and Hermione were no longer trying to get his attention and it seemed that Draco was now ignoring him as well. Charms was next and Professor Flitwick had them review the charms that they had learned in their sixth year.

"As much as I am a Slytherin and that snakes are our mascot, I do not like extremely large poisonous snakes rubbing up on me. Got it Harry." Draco said as he sat next down to him in Transfigurations which was the last class of the day.

"Well I am sorry but I got sick of you ignoring me." At that point Headmistress McGonagall entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. This year is going to be a bit different. I handing a list of spells out of what is required of you for your N.E.W.T.S and you will have independent or group study if you wish on them. Starting in January I will be giving you practical and written exams, but before that I will be available to help you during your class time which is not mandatory. However I would like a two foot essay on the spell that you studied that week and on Thursdays I would like a demonstration of what you have learned during the class period."

Harry watched as the rest of the class pulled out their books. He noticed Hermione looked upset at the fact that there was no real instruction for the class she sat next to Dean and tried to get his attention. Padma and Pavarti sat behind them already deeply involved in their books. The class rounded out with three other Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and all of the current Slytherins.

"Headmistress?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if we are going to be studying the Animagus spell since it is not on our list."

"Those of you that wish to study to be an Animagus can see me after class. I will have a special class held on Saturdays to study. Mister Black I hope if you have free time during these classes that you would assist me."

"Harry is an Animagus." He heard someone yell.

"Please do not yell Mister Finch-Fletchly. Mister Black was registered during the summer so he is perfectly capable of assisting. Mister Black would you care to share your form with us."

The whole class turned and starred at him. He could hear Draco mumbling of course he is an Animagus as he stood up from his chair. He headed to the front of the classroom and stood in front of his peers. He felt the magic rise up in him and he felt his body grow in mass and length. Black thick fur began to coat his body and he began to crouch on the floor. In a matter of seconds where he once stood was now a large black tiger with silver grey strips and stormy grey eyes. He stood about four in half feet tall, his body length was an impressive elven feet long and he had to add another three in a half feet for his tail. He took up most of the front of the classroom. He could hear the many gasps of the students and when he looked around many were in shock.

"I heard you were a tiger Mister Potter but no other information was given about your transformation. You are quite impressive I have never seen one so large or have I ever seen one with your coloring. You may return to your seat."

Harry still in his lion form began to slink back to his seat and changed on his way effortlessly. By the time he sat down Headmistress McGonagall had called the class back to order and they began to study their lists.

"So were you ever going to tell me about this change?" Draco asked.

"Well I was hoping that it would not have come up, but yes I would have eventually. I can teach you if you want. Sirius taught me over the summer before fifth year. No one knew and by Christmas with some help from a tutor, I made my first change. Sirius was so proud of me, he was a dog that looked like a Grimm, I took up most of his room and Buckbeack tried to kill me."

"Buckbeak that stupid Hippogriff?"

"Yes, we kind of rescued him third year. You have seen him since then Witherwings ring a bell? I kinda own him now as well but I let Hagrid take care of him."

"Well I hope you keep that thing away from me."

"Don t worry Draco he has mellowed out and I would protect you." He watched as a blush formed across Draco s cheeks. He couldn t help but think how he would like to see that more often.

When class was dismissed he had about an hour before he was going to meet with his friends. So he went back with Draco to their room.

"You know you really don t have to explain anything to them." Draco said as he set his bag on his desk.

"I know but I have to. They deserve answers."

"If I remember correctly on more than one occasion they abandoned you."

"That may be true but I will always have you. You have never once abandoned me, you may have not liked me but you never let up on being a bloody prat to me. You have always been a constant Draco. Thank you." He said as he sprawled out on his bed.

"For a moment there I could have sworn you were flirting with me Black."

"Maybe I was Malfoy," he said as he looked at Draco through his disheveled hair.

"Aghh... so what is your class schedule for the rest of the week?" Draco nervously asked.

"Lets see; Ancient Ruins on Tuesday and Thursday, Arithmancy Wednesday and Friday, Astronomy Tuesday Through Thursday, Charms Thursday and Friday, DADA Wednesday and Friday, Herbology Wednesday and Friday, Potions Wednesday and Friday, Transfiguration Wednesday and Thursday. If everything goes as planned you can add Alchemy Thursday and Friday I expect there will be an announcement tomorrow at dinner about it."

"You are taking eight possible nine classes?"

"Yes, but after looking over the Transfiguration list there is only two spells that I need to study and I have most of the essays written already."

"Let me guess your mysterious Tutor."

"Possible. Look I should go I have to meet them in a half hour. I will see you and the girls around seven."

"Keep your secrets for now Harry but I will find them out."

"I sure hope so Draco." He replied as he left the room.

* * *

By the time he had Kreacher setup dinner in the Room of Requirements Ron, Hermione and Ginny were entering the room.

"Master Black your guests have arrived. Would you be needing anything else?"

"Thank you Kreacher, would you bring up the new painting to the Slytherin hall in the tower. Then you are free to go to our rooms if you would like."

"As always I serve the most noble house of Black." The elf said as he bowed, he then turned and Harry watched as he glared at the room s newest occupants as he exited the room.

"You brought Kreacher with you? How could you, I thought you agreed with us about house elves."

"Hermione if you would please. Kreacher was given the option to be free and he refused. I freed all of the elves at the Potter estates and now they are paid if they choose to remain to work but many refused to be free. Not all elves are like Dobby. Now why don t you all have a seat and I will try to explain as much as I can." He watched as Hermione and Ron sat next to each other at the table and Ginny moved her chair to sit next to him. Once they were settled and had begun eating he began to explain what happened over the summer. First about who his real parents were and about his inheritance. Then about Nisha and the bonding.

"So you didn t think we deserved to know what happened during your birthday." Ron growled out over a mouth full of Shepherd s pie.

"Look I was scared and you guys already had enough on your plates, with leaving your families to go with me I didn t think I should bother you."

"What about all the wandless and non-verbal magic, or how about your grades Harry? Where did you learn all of that? Oh yeah he is an Animagus as well." Hermione politely asked.

"You re a what?" Ginny yelled it was the first time she made her presence verbally known. She had been trying to put her hand on his leg all night and he kept brushing it off only to find it on his leg again minutes later.

"Lets see I had private tutoring staring fourth year from a tutor that I cannot name so do not ask. Starting sixth year Snape started tutoring me along with his Occulmency lessons. The non-verbal magic I could do since sixth year and I started the wandless that year as well but now it is effortless since my wizarding inheritance took effect. I have been an Animagus since Christmas of fifth year, my father taught me over that summer and I made my first complete change then. He was really proud of me. As for my grades, I have always succeeded in our classes but I talked most of the teachers to down play it for my safety and for other reasons. I think that covers all your questions Hermione anything else?"

"Why are you rooming with the enemy and why the hell did you get resorted Harry. You re a Gryffindor not a bloody snake!" Ron yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as she looked at him.

"Well that's easy. I was always supposed to be in Slytherin. I talked the Sorting Hat out of placing me the first year and I asked the Sorting Hat this summer to re-sort me and it did. As for Draco he is not the enemy, must I remind you that he didn t turn me over to Voldemort."

"He is a Malfoy, he is the enemy." Ron bellowed.

"No he is my friend and I like him. He was only being a prat to save himself. You don t know him."

"And neither do you Harry. He called me a mudblood if you don t remember and he didn t do anything while his Aunt was carving it into my arm. I can t forgive him that easily."

"I know you can't Hermione and I am not asking you to. But I know who he is I have seen through his mask I have had a lot of practice in that. Draco is complicated he did most of the things to protect himself and his family. He was never a Death Eater, he never took the mark."

"He could just be Glamouring it Harry." Ginny responded.

"No he is not. Professor Snape told me he never was marked and so did Draco."

"And you trust that slimy git."

"Yes Ron I do more than I trust your parents right now. Snape never lied to me or tried to manipulate me like Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew about my parents just like yours did. He also manipulated me and tried to play on my insecurities and dreams. I love your family but right now Ron I don't want anything to do with your parents. I need time to forgive them. I was hoping we could still be friends once you got past the changes with me. But I am not changing for you or anyone I am going to be true to myself and if that involves no longer playing dumb so others can feel like they are helping me or better than me so be it." He said as he pushed away from the table. "I am sorry for hurting your feelings but I cannot be Harry Potter any more, he was an act. I acted the way I thought I was supposed to but that is not me."

"So you're just some sort of superior git now."

"No Ron I am not I am just Harry, I have always been just Harry. It is not my fault that you can t see that."

"Harry I am sorry but this is just a lot to process right now you need to give us time."

"I will Hermione but it is you that have to choose to either accept me for who I am or not because I am not willing to change."

"What about us Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny there is no us. I am sorry but there will never be an us either."

"Why not, I waited for you. You said if we all survived you would give us a chance."

"I know and I am sorry, but things were made clear this summer. Some of things that I had felt were put into perspective and that's why there can t be an us."

"I don t understand. Is there someone else?"

"Ginny, I am sorry but I am gay and yes there is someone eelse i wont lie about that, and I already told him that I like him".

"You are gay?" Ron stuttered out with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes I am. If that bothers you I am sorry but like I said before I am not changing for no one." With that said he left his two best friends and his ex-girlfriend stunned in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco didn't know what to think when Harry came storming into their room. He watched as Harry ripped off his robes and through them in a bunch in the corner then yell for Kreacher. Nisha even seemed to want to get away from her master as fast as possible. He could feel the frustration and the anger coming of him in waves.

"Why the hell couldn't they just understand... and who gave them the right to judge who I like." Draco watched Harry rant as he took of his tie and sent it flying across the room and continued to pace the length of their room.

"Will you calm down and desist with the pacing."

"And what is it to you if I pace. Why should I calm down its fourth year all over and now its worse," Harry said as he threw up his arms, "because I told them that I am gay."

"Whoa the savior is gay that's news to us." Pansy said with a snickering Millicent in tow. Draco just stood there in shock as Pansy and Millicent entered their room. "You did tell us seven o'clock Draco are we early or is this a conversation we could all enjoy."

"Sorry for my behavior Pansy, I just returned from a difficult conversation. Lets get down to business shall we." Harry said as he gestured towards the door. Draco watched as Harry masked his emotions then followed him out of the door with Pansy and Millicent behind him. They followed him down the hall a ways until they came to the alcove at the end. Draco saw that a blank portrait was now residing there. "Kreacher."

A small crack sounded in the hallway and the familiar elf was standing before Harry in a low bow. "Yes Master Black."

"Could you go get Professor Snape."

"Yes Master Black." Draco watched as Kreacher smiled then disappeared with a crack.

"Harry they never commissioned a portrait of Professor Snape when he was Headmaster, so how do you have one here?" Millicent asked.

"I had a little help."

"What do you mean you had help?" Draco asked as the shock of finding out Harry was gay finally wore off.

"Mister Malfoy I would assume that was obvious. He had help from myself and someone who knows how to manipulate the portraits here at Hogwarts."

"Severus be nice to the boy. Hello Harry." The woman with red wavy hair and familiar green eyes that had accompanied Professor Snape said.

"Lily I asked you to stay behind."

"You did Severus but I wanted to see Harry and find out how his first day of classes went. I missed his first day of Hogwarts I am not going to miss it now.

"Your mother is insufferable." Snape directed at Harry.

"Sorry. Mom why don't you go back and let Severus talk to his snakes. I will meet up with you in a bit."

"See you later Harry." She said and turned and kissed Severus on the cheek then left the portrait. Draco couldn't help but chuckle and neither could the girls beside him.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Miss Parkinson. I am glad that you are getting along with Mister Black here. I hope that he will help with breaking the tension with the other houses. It does not bode well for the rest of the houses to discriminate against Slytherin. Malfoy would you kindly close your mouth you look like a fish. If any of you need my assistance for something that is important you may call on me. Now I am going to retire." They watched their Professor say as he turned and left with a flourish of his robes.

"Well that was interesting. Harry why was your mother with him?" Pansy asked.

"Well, that's a long story and it really isn't mine to tell. You will have to ask the Professor, but I think you would have better luck if you see Lily and ask her. Well its late and I have homework to do so good night." Draco watched as Harry retreated to their room.

"Whats up with him?"

"Not sure Pans, but he did have a conversation with Granger, Weasel and the Weaselette tonight. I know he told them about what happened over the summer and some other things. Plus as you heard I don't think his coming out went to well with them."

"Well that's good for you Dray. So you are going to tell him right?"

"What do you think you know Pans?"

"Lets see you have been obsessed with boy wonder since first year and you came out to us during fourth year. Come on the only reason you dated me was to please your father and now you don't have to. So are you going to tell him that you're gay and that you like him too, because it is obvious that he likes you. He has been looking at you in all of our classes and he was subtly flirting with you as well."

"She is right Draco."

"Aghh… why do I bother. I am going to my room I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dray"

"Sleep tight Draco."

"Don't let Harry bite." The girls said together as they returned to their room chuckling.

He really didn't know what to expect when he returned to their room. He had assumed that Harry had disappeared to where ever he was hiding. So when he entered and he saw Harry sitting on his bed with a letter in hand and two owls perched on a conjured stand he didn't really know what to do.

"So who is that from?" he asked as he watched Harry's face grimace with disgust.

"It is from Shacklebolt. He assigned some Aurors to look after me this summer while they tried to round up the remaining Death Eaters. Two of them just turned up dead. They were tortured and the Dark Mark was carved into their chests. One of them was the one assigned to watch over Andromeda and Teddy"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was still this bad. I can swear to you that you're safe with Pansy, Millicent and I. We never wanted to join and mostly did what we had to, to look out for ourselves."

"I know Draco." Draco watched as Harry snapped his fingers and the letter went up in flames. "I'm sorry for how I was acting earlier I hope your happy that you can see Severus since I know he was your Godfather. If anything I said makes you uncomfortable just let me know and I will keep my distance."

"Harry I am not like Weasley." He said as he walked over to Harry. "I admire you for coming out to your so called friends. It took me two years to come out to mine, and it took fifteen seconds for Pansy to say about time. So I cant judge you because I would be judging myself." He said as he stood in front of Harry and looked into his eyes.

When Harry looked up his eyes were sparkling and Draco saw joy in them, he now knew that Pansy and Millicent were right.

"You never told me why you didn't turn me over in your Manor?"

"Well isn't that obvious…" he said as he placed a hand under Harry's chin to tilt it up as he was bending down to be face to face. "I like you" he said then he closed his eyes and dismissed his self-preservation instincts and kissed Harry hard on the lips. His body felt an electric tingle pass through him at the contact of Harry's soft lips. When he noticed that Harry wasn't responding he began to pull away, but was stopped suddenly as Harry grabbed his waist and brought him closer.

He felt Harry leaning back as he was pulled forward to straddle him on the bed. Harry began to kiss him passionately and when he felt his warm tongue stroke his bottom lip he let Harry deepen the kiss. The battle for dominance was quickly established as they fought for dominance. Draco couldn't get enough of the unique taste that was Harry.

He moved his hand to tangle in Harry's hair while the other caressed its way down to his waist. He heard him moan as he pulled away to get a breathe of air then he continued to lay kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Harry's hands were caressing Draco's back and he could feel them slowly lowering down to his arse when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Go away" away he yelled as he continued to kiss his way back up to Harry's lips.

"Harry it's me. Can I please talk to you?" he heard Granger say.

"If you answer that I warn you that you will pay for it sometime in the future." He whispered into Harry's ear.

 _Fuck_. "Aghhh….Hermione can we talk tomorrow?"

"You listen here Harry James Potter, I mean Harrison Corvus Black. You come out this instant or I'm coming in."

"You do realize if she finds us like this she will make my life hell" Harry whispered to Draco.

"Fine but I'm not happy" He said as he rolled of Harry.

"Give me a minute Hermione I will be right out." Harry yelled at the door then turned towards him to look in to his eyes and brushed a wayward strand from his face. "So I am hoping this means you will go out with me?"

"Oh? On one condition, you take me to where you keep disappearing to."

"Always the Slytherin. I will tonight but you will have to get permission it is not up to me."

"Cryptic," he said then stood up to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before Harry exited their room. It was only a quarter to eight so Draco decided to start his Potions essay. He was three quarteres of the way done when Harry entered their room and slammed the door.

"I'm guessing that didn't go well."

"No! She pulled me down the Gryffindor hall to interrogate me then she went to warn me about you and how I shouldn't trust you. Ron came out of his room took one look at me then slammed his door shut and Hermione then said I should try and talk to him. Then she pointed out that it wasn't fair that I took my O.W.L.S. this summer to get into Arithmancy, well I guess she will be surprised that I beat her at Ancient Ruins as well." Harry said as he flopped down upon his bed.

Draco decided to let him calm down for a minute so he could get to a stopping point in his essay. He then folded up his parchment and put his quill and ink away before he went to sit next to his boyfriend. "I do believe you have a secret somewhere to take me."

"All right lets go," Harry said as he stood up and reached foe his hand.

He looked up surprised but grasped Harry's hand and again he felt that tingling sensation. "Are you sure you want the others to know?" he asked as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Well it can't get any worse." He sad as they exited the hallway into the common room.

It was only a bit after nine so the common room was filled with their classmates. Many didn't even notice them as they slipped through, but they did hear a distinctive squeal as they passed Pansy and Millicent before they reached the Portrait.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the second floor girls bathroom. He watched as Harry greeted Myrtle then begin hissing at a sink. He watched in awe as the sinks began to move to open up to reveal a large opening into the floor.

"Do you trust me?" he heard Harry whisper into his ear as he was looking into the openings depths.

"Yes, whhhyyyyy….." he never got his question answered because Harry had pushed him into the opening and he was currently sliding down a long tunnel. He landed into a nest of pillows once he reached the bottom. "What the bloody hell was that for you git?" he asked once Harry landed behind him laughing.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. At least its clean now, the first time it was all dirty and this place was filled with bones of all sorts of small animals. Dobby helped me clean it up since I helped free him and he felt guilty for almost killing me."

"I remember that. Father was not happy he locked me in my room for a week once summer came."

"Sorry."

It wasn't long before they had reached the entrance and he watched Harry hiss at the door and the snakes began to move and unlock it. Draco was amazed at the size of the Basilisk's skeleton that filled the Chambers.

"You killed that in second year?"

"Yeah my life has always been filled with fun."

"I'm not sure I would call that fun." He squeezed Harry's hand as he said, "I am glad you survived."

Harry had led them into an ante chamber of sorts where two snake statues stood guarding a door and suddenly the room was filled with hissing.

_You have brought this one here to be judged Heir of Slytherin?_

_Yes._

Draco watched as the Snakes eyes began to glow green.

_He is worthy but must always enter with you and never be left alone until we deem otherwise or the Master has spoken._

_I understand._ "Well it looks like you can enter but they have two conditions. You always have to enter with me and I can't leave you down here by yourself yet." Harry said as they passed through the guarded door into the common room where he was introduced to Salazar Slytherin's portrait.


	7. Chapter 7

_Harry is this the one you choose?_ He nodded yes to Salazar. _He is from my house and a true Slytherin. He has many doubts about himself. I believe you will be good for him once he truly accepts you and his role in things to come. The Castle is waking another of your ancestors has risen and Draco's is beginning to stir. The has been too much death seen at this place and with your defeat of the false heir others I feel will try to take his place and hurt you. The Castle has decided there has been enough death and is waking to help you and keep the children of the wizarding world safe. I believe he will help you in more ways than he will ever realize. Once he truly accepts you he will have free reign of my sanctuary._

_Thank you Salazar. May I ask which of my ancestors has risen?_

_Godric Gryffindor. He will be seeking you out in the next few weeks. I will inform you when the Lady Ravenclaw wakes for she is stirring but at last the Lady Hufflepuff does not stir there is no heir of her's present here. It will take longer for her to wake because of this but be prepared for when she does._

_I will._

"Hello Mister Malfoy, I apologize for not speaking plainly but I needed to inform Harry of certain, information that you are not yet ready for. I welcome you to my Sanctuary in the Chamber of Secrets, I do wish you could have meet Letalis. He was very sweet when he was young, but alas he meet his end a few years back."

"Sir are you talking of the basilisk?" Harry watched Draco ask.

"Why yes but I believe your friend here played a part in his demise."

"I said I was sorry but he did try to kill me and I did tell you that if I could find another one or an egg that I would bring it here just for you."

"You're such a good boy Harry. I give you permission to wander around my Sanctuary in freedom as long as Harry is present here as well. He does not need to go with you everywhere but he must at least be present in the Chambers."

"I understand Lord Slytherin."

"You may call me Salazar if I may call you Draco."

"Thank you Salazar."

"Well goodnight Salazar we will be around. Is Severus back?"

"I believe he has locked himself in that charming cottage with the Lady Evans. Good night Harry and Draco."

"Goodnight Sir."

He grabbed Draco's hand and led him through the common room and down a long corridor. "It is easy to get lost down here so just ask call for Kreacher he will show you. He has his own room off of the kitchen. What to show you first." He said as he went through a large set of Oak doors that had silver embellishments of snakes on them. He turned and watched as Draco's eyes widen at the sight of the library. "Each bookcase actually is a door to a separate room on that topic. There are one for each of the subjects taught here and one for some of Salazar's hobbies. I believe that it is actually more extensive then the Library upstairs. There is also a potions lab connected to the room behind the potions bookcase. It is filled with ingredients, some extremely rare that got Severus excited." He watched as Draco perused the shelves pushing some of the bookcases open to reveal the room behind. "Come on I can take you down here whenever you like, but there is more to see." He ushered Draco from the room and continued down the corridor showing him the dueling room, his study, the guest room, a trophy room of sorts, a smaller room of requirement, and then pointing out the hallway that lead to the kitchen behind a tapestry before they came to a set of stone doors. He watched as Draco ran his hands over the doors that were etched with ancient ruins and had numerous carved snakes in them. He hissed and the snakes began to wake under Draco's touch which made the young man jump back and himself laugh.

"That's not funny Harry."

"I'm sorry but it is the only way to get the doors to open when locked."

"You lock the doors to this room even when you are not here?"

"Well it is my bedroom and I don't like Kreacher in it when I am not present. He has a tendency of rearranging my things."

"So you're going to show me your bedroom or what?" Draco said as he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist and his head rest on his shoulders. "Were not going to find Snape's portrait in there are we?"

"Are you daft I don't want him watching while I sleep he is in the study next to Lily's portrait." He said as he pushed the doors open. The room was decorated in blues and greens. All of the woods were of a darker shade then the rest of the rooms and silver accents were everywhere. He let Draco look around at the many pictures he had of his friends and a few of his family. He had brought a few of Sirius and James from the Potter Manor and there was the one that Lupin had took of him and Sirius that sat next the massive four poster bed in the middle of the room. He turned to see where Draco was and noticed that he was walking to the closet door. "That's just the closet." He voiced as Draco opened the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. Your clothes only take up half of this room. The other half is completely empty I could help you with that because you could always use more."

"Draco I had Kreacher put my things away and when he closed the door the closet grew and put all of my clothes to one side. I asked Salazar why and he simply said that my other half when found would fill the rest. I didn't argue or question him. That room over there is the bathroom and before you ask its larger than the Prefects bathroom and it has a shower."

"Really."

Harry was starting to get tired. It had been a long stressful day for him and he had to be up early for classes. He didn't want Draco to leave but he needed sleep. It was already approaching midnight and his first class was at nine, but before he could say anything there was a set of strong arms embracing him from behind. Then a quiet yawn and a warm breathe could be felt on his cheek.

"I think it is time that you have Kreacher take me back to our room Harry."

He turned around in the boys arms and looked him in the eyes. Those silver grey eyes seemed to ensnare him and he did not want to let go so he leaned in and stole a kiss from the pink lips that belonged to them. The kiss was brief but it still sent a warm tingling sensation up his spine. It had been happening every time he touched Draco and he was beginning to become curious about it. He leaned his forehead against him and barely whispered "You could always stay here with me."

"Why Black are you asking to sleep with me?"

"No… no no… I was…Just to sleep mind you… there is a guest room and everything. I ughh."

"Harry, I was only joking. As much as I like you, I am not ready to sleep with you. I know my reputation but I have to be honest with you. It is mostly lies, I am not some Slytherin sex god. I may have done a few things but that is one thing that I haven't done and honestly it's the one thing I would only do with someone I love. I am not my father and I don't want to become like him who used his body to gain his advantage. I want to be with someone that loves me, the real me not some mask that I have been wearing for too long."

"Draco you are not the only one, I feel the same way."

"Well then let's go to bed, can you send Kreacher to get me my pajamas?"

"Kreacher."

With a pop the elf was standing before them. "Yes Masters."

"Go ahead Draco."

"Kreacher could you fetch me my night clothes from our room. The Italian silk ones."

"Yes Master Draco." he then disappeared in a pop and a few moments later Draco's pajamas and dressing gown were on the end of Harry's bed. "Why does he call me master?"

"Well you are a Black by blood I believe." He said as he came out of the closet with grey silk sleep pants on. "I hope you don't mind but I don't like wearing a shirt to bed. I have a few injuries that left some scars and I don't like how they rub."

"Sure you do but from where I am standing I don't see any scars on you only a few tattoos."

"Yeah that would be because I have been taking a glamour potion that Severus taught me."

"Take it off."

"What?"

"I said take it off." He looked at Draco and could tell that he meant what he said. He had never showed anyone the scars that he had. He preferred to take a shower last and when anyone was around until the day that Severus saw them and helped him make a glamour potion that they had found in the potions library. He watched as Draco continued to stare at him as he removed his clothing and slipped his own black sleep pants on over a pair of rather tight pair of green boxer briefs.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see and I will show you mine."

"Fine." With a wave of his hand the glamour rippled away to show Draco the scars that laid beneath. He had the burn from the Hungarian Horntail on his lower right side that went part way across his stomach. The fang mark from Letalis the basilisk on his right arm, the knife wound from Wormtail where the Dark Mark would be on a Death Eater given to him during Voldemort's resurrection and "I must not tell lies" still carved into the back of his left hand. He turned to show Draco the scar that crossed his lower back that was from the final battle. He had gotten hit from a stray cutting curse and healed it on his own so he could continue to fight. When he turned around he watched as Draco tried to mask the shock on his face. "I know they are pretty ugly."

"No Harry they are a testament to how you have survived. I am sorry to say this but the only scar I have is one you gave me." He said as he stepped forward so Harry could see him better and waved his wand over his chest.

Harry saw as a faint silver line appeared on Draco's chest. It ran from just below his right shoulder to just above his left hip. It was not straight but rather jagged. He knew from a distance you would never be able to see it and he realized that Draco hid it from him because he didn't want to remind him of what he had down. "I am sorry. I should never have used that curse against you. And don't tell me that you were going to use an unforgivable on me. I know you better than you think and you have to really want to inflict pain on someone for that to work and you never had it in your eyes at that time. I am so sorry." He said as he felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes and he looked down onto the stone floors. He didn't hear Draco come stand before him but he felt a warm hand caress his cheek and bring his chin up to meet silver grey eyes.

"Harry I forgave you a long time ago." Draco's other hand found its way to his and began to pull him to the bed. "Lets get some sleep."

He watched as Draco crawled under the thick comforter on the bed. It was always slightly cooler in his room and he was glad for the thick comforter and cashmere blankets on the bed. He usually had a fire lit in the fireplace but he preferred to let it go out as he slept. Draco held the comforter a loft waiting for him to join him on the bed and when he did he felt the other boy curl on his side and wrap an arm around his waist to pull him in closer. He did not have a nightmare that night which was a blessing for him. He had been haunted by nightmares for months now and it was rare for him to go a night without them.


	8. Chapter 9

He, Draco Lucius Malfoy was not a morning person. So he was very surprised when he woke up and was not at all groggy. He was more surprised at his surroundings, the canopy of the bed he was lying in was covered in the celestial sky, but what shocked him more was the warm body beside him and the strong arm around his waist that kept pulling him closer. Slowly the night before was coming back to him. How Harry had let him into his secret life and showed him that he truly cared for him. He was content for the first time in a long while so he decided to snuggle closer to the warm embrace. That was until he heard hissing coming from his chest. His eyes widen as a head appeared from a small coiled mass that he had not noticed. Emerald green eyes seemed to glow at him and before he could rouse Harry from his sleep Nisha struck out at his throat. A scream tore out of him and woke Harry who was asleep next to him. Panic filled his eyes and body as a burning sensation coursed through him. He looked into the panic stricken eyes of Harry as he watched him look down on him.

He could feel magic seep into his mind from the wound as the burning sensation slowly start to fade. The blackness he expected never came. He could hear Harry calling his name as he was dragged into his arms and he watched as Nisha slithered to the end of the bed and looked at them both. He heard the familiar hissing of Harry's parseltounge and anger behind it. It was weird because slowly the hissing turn to things that sounded like words and then abruptly it turned to words and sentences.

_It had to be done master._

_Why did you bite him Nisha? He is no harm to you or me. You took him away from me I cant forgive you for that._

_I did not take him away from you master I gave him a gift, one he will need in the future according to your ancestor._

_What gift did you give him?_

_Harry?_

_Draco? Nisha you gave him the gift of parseltongue?_

_Yesss._

"Draco are you alright?" He was asked as the arms that held him turned him around to face Harry.

"Why did your stupid snake bite me?"

_To give you a gift. It was the only way and master didn't know I could do it so I did not ask for permission._

"Harry..." he looked into the emerald green eyes of the one who held him "your snake seems to be talking to me and I think I can understand it as well. What is going on?"

"Draco she gave you a gift. I am not sure why of yet but all things will be apparent in time. You can speak and understand parseltongue now."

_Brilliant. Next time could we forgo the burning pain and could you possible heal this._ He said as he pointed to his throat. He watched as Harry bent down and kissed his throat. The pain slowly ebbed away and he felt the familiar tingling sensation replace it and race through his body.

"Draco can you tell the difference when you are speaking parseltounge?"

"Did I just speak it?" he looked at Harry as he nodded yes. "Bloody hell this is going to be confusing."

_Nisha he needs to learn to control this and I have class this morning._

_I will work with him this morning master until you return._

_Thank you little one._

"So she is going to help me control this until you get back from class?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for a better wake up than this but I have to get ready for class it seems we have slept part way through breakfast. I have Ancient rune and you don't have class until third hour and that isn't mandatory so we have until lunch to work on this. I'm going to get ready then we will go back to our room and I will meet you at the start of second hour to help you. We will figure this out Draco I promise." He watched as Harry leaned in and kissed him. He felt the passion and even the concern Harry had for him behind it. He could admit that he was jealous of Harry's ability to speak to snakes and he never imagined that he would have that ability one day but now he did and he was a bit worried at what it meant for the two of them. He watched as Harry rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

_I am sorry but it needed to be done._ Nisha said as she curled up next to him.

_Why?_

_I can't answer that yet but I will when the time comes. There is one that will be coming to bond with you and you needed to be able to understand him is all that I can answer for now._

He didn't know what to say to that so he just ran his hand done her smooth scales noticing that they felt like silk. He continued to ponder the new information that he had received as Harry wandered out of the bathroom dressed in his school robes. He rose from the bed with Nisha securely wrapped around his arm to the outstretched arms of Harry.

"Kreacher."

Within moments they were back in their room in the eighth year tower. With a quick kiss goodbye he watched Harry leave their room to go to class.

The hour or so he was gone passed in no time. He had taken a shower and Nisha had worked with him to show him the difference between the two languages. She would shake her head when he was speaking in the human language that she couldn't understand which helped him slowly get control of his new ability. When Harry returned they held conversations back and forth and by lunch he could control his new ability.

They walked hand in hand to the Great Hall for lunch and sat at the Slytherin table together. Pansy and Millicent didn't let this go unnoticed for long and soon they were the topic of gossip though out the hall.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any real commotion. They received a few glares from some of their classmates mostly from Ron. A few whispered "I always knew were whispered" in the hallways and even a few "they're so cute together" were heard which had surprised Draco. At dinner Headmistress McGonagall made the announcement that they would be receiving a new teacher on Thursday and if seventh and eighth years would like they could sign up for Alchemy training on signup sheets in their common rooms. If they wished to take the class they would have to pass a test in the Great Hall on Thursday during third hour or on Friday during the same time period. They would be introduced to the new teacher during those times.

"You knew about this didn't you?" he asked Harry as they left the Great Hall for the hidden entrance to the chambers.

"Yes I was the one that requested it if you remember. Plus I know you are going to love the teacher for the class, but I don't think you have ever met her before and I honestly can't wait until then. Things are going to start to change around here and I am sorry that I am dragging you into this if you want out all you have to do is say the word Draco and your free."

"Harry we haven't been together for more than a day and you are already trying to get rid of me I'm hurt. Haven't you realized that Malfoy's always get what they want and what I want is you."

"Good, because I want you too." Harry said before he claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

The commotion in the Great Hall Thursday during third hour was over whelming. Harry and him had walked in hand in hand to see all of the eighth year students and about half of seventh years staring at a circle that was in the center of the room. He didn't get much time to examine the circle before he realized that his boyfriend had released his hand and was bending done too scoop up an energetic ball of blue and green.

" 'arrrry!"

"Hey Teddy, missed you." He watched as Harry held his precious bundle to his chest. He looked over the boy and watched in amazement as the blue hair slowly grew and turned to match Harry's. "Hey little man I want you to met someone."

" Mmm 'k." he heard the quite voice say. He watched Harry turn the small boy in his arms to face him. The amber eyes that looked at him slowly changed to a silver grey and the black hair started to have blonde streaks appear throughout it.

"Teddy this is your cousin Draco, my boyfriend, Draco this is your cousin Teddy Remus Lupin."

"It is a very nice honor to meet you Teddy." He said as he shook the small extended hand." Giggles erupted from the small boy then he held out his arms to him to be held. He looked back at Harry before taking the boy from him.

"Nice to meet you to 'raco." Teddy said as he wrapped his arms around his newly discovered cousins neck. "You need to meet Nana too."

He looked to Harry as he could feel his face pale.

"Don't worry Draco, she holds nothing against you. As she has said to me before we were just children thrown into a war we should have had no part in. She has wanted to meet you for some time now."

"There you are young man. What have I told you about running off?" a very frazzled older witch said as she took a reluctant Teddy from his arms. "Thank you for taking care of him… good Merlin you look just like Cissy when she was younger. I'm Andromeda Tonks it's nice to finally meet you newphew. You can call me Aunt Andy if you like but if you pass the tests to get in to my class I guess it will have to be Professor when we are in class."

"Andy breathe." He watched Harry say as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry, just a bit nervous."

"Everything will be fine I promise. I think you have a class to start."

"Right. Teddy go sit with Aunty Minerva."

"Okay Nana, bye 'arry, bye 'raco."

He waved bye to his little cousin as he watched him run to sit next to a smiling Headmistress.

"Good afternoon students. I am Professor Andromeda Tonks. I will be teaching Alchemy to those of you who are found to have the aptitude for the class. Alchemy is the study of the elements in their most raw form and the power to change and manipulate them. Very few are able to do this and even rarer are they able to do this with more than one element. The circle here represents the elements. The rune for air, water, fire, and earth mark the four cardinal points. I will ask each of you to change into these. They are made from cotton and have never been touched by magic. There are changing rooms towards the back of the hall once everyone is changed we will begin with the seventh years first."

Draco watched as the students went to receive the clothes they were to be tested in. The girls were given cotton shifts and the boys were given cotton draw string pants. He was surprised to see that more than a few of the students didn't go to receive their clothes and were being ushered out of the hall. The number of students had decreased by half before he went to change into his pants. He waited next to the door that Harry had entered curious if he would keep the glamour on or if he would take it off. He wasn't surprised when the door opened and Harry stood their barefoot and with pants slung low on his narrow hips. He heard gasps and whispers when the two of them returned to the group around the circle.

"Harry you have to drop the glamour for the test to be accurate. I'm sorry." Andromeda said in a sad voice.

"It's okay Professor Tonks." Harry said as he waved his hand in front of himself.

"See I told you the new look was just an act Mione." Draco could hear Ron say before there was a large gasp from the rest of the students.

He looked around at the shocked face of the rest of the students. When his eyes fell on Granger he couldn't help but feel sympathy for her because he could tell that she didn't know what her best friend had been hiding. He could feel how Harry was becoming uncomfortable by all the starring at his scars. The lightning bolt no longer taking precedence over the many other ones that were hidden that had been revealed to Draco only nights before and the tattoos that meant so much to him were also revealed.

"Nice ink mate." He heard Seamus say to Harry.

"It is nice to finally meet the real you Harry." He watched Luna say as she came up and wrapped her arms around Harry. He watched as Harry bent down and kissed the lithe girl on the forehead.

"I have missed you Luna and our talks."

"I always wondered if you knew you weren't who you were supposed to be. But now I can tell you are on the path. She is waking for him you do know this right?"

"Yes, but he does not. Only one remains in slumber the other two are awake and I feel they will make their presence known shortly."

"Life will be interesting soon. I have and never will abandon you."

"I know." Harry said as Draco watched him release the small blonde.

_Harry what was that?_

_That is something that will be explained in time. Luna is a Seer and has been my friend since fifth year. You have nothing to worry from her mo chroí._ Harry said as he put an arm around Draco's waist as Andromeda called the students to order before he could ask what Harry had called him.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry watched as a very nervous seventh year Hufflepuff handed her wand over to Andromeda and stepped into the center of the circle. He watched as Andromeda waved her wand and the circle began to glow a bright white then fade to nothing.

"I'm sorry my dear you can't take this class." He heard her whisper to the student as she stepped out of the circle received her wand back and went to sit near the back of the room until the rest were tested.

Harry could feel the nervousness radiate from Draco next to him as another seventh year Hufflepuff entered the circle and was dismissed. It wasn't until Melissa Jones entered the circle that the first student was claimed. The white light had faded to reveal pale green tendrils snaking their way around her from the glowing earth rune on the floor.

"Congratulations Miss Jones you may go sit over there with Headmistress McGonagall." Andromeda said as she handed back her wand.

One more Hufflepuff strode forward to be dismissed before the Ravenclaws started filling in to the circle. He was not surprised to see the dark yellow tendrils from the air rune encircling Luna who was the only Ravenclaw claimed. He was not surprised to see the intensity of the color when Luna's affinity showed. He knew that she was stronger than she let on.

Alexander Harper from Slytherin was claimed by a pale blue light from the water rune.

Ginny Weasley was the only seventh year Gryffindor claimed much to Harry's surprise when a pale red light engulfed her from the fire rune.

Both Susan Bones and Wayne Hopkins, eight year Hufflepuffs, were shown to have affinities pale green surrounded both Susan and Wayne.

The only eight year Ravenclaw to be claimed was Padma Patil when a pale yellow light engulfed her.

When Ron entered the circle the white light engulfed him then faded into nothing and he could her Draco chucking next to him so he elbowed him to quite his boyfriend before a fight could break out. Neville was next and the intensity of the green tendrils came as a surprise to Harry and to Neville as we as he watched his dazed friend go sit next to Luna. He watched as the rest of the Gryffindors go and was happy to see that Parvati was going to join her sister with a pale red light.

Hermione was the last to go for the Gryffindors and to many of the students surprise she was not shown to have any affinity for the elements. He watched as she went off disappointed to sit next to Ron.

Next to go were Pansy then Millicent who both left disappointed.

"Mister Malfoy I believe it is your turn." Andromeda called. He squeezed Draco hand before watching him walk up to step into the circle. The white light was more intense this time and Harry watched it fade to reveal not only the familiar blue light that seemed to claim the Slytherins from the water rune, although the darkness of it made it seem to shimmer black at times, but also a dark yellow coming from the air rune as well.

"Well this is most unusual to show both affinities for water and also air. Well done Mister Malfoy you may take a seat." He watched a stunned Draco go sit with the rest of the students that showed affinities. He wasn't surprised to see Teddy wiggle his way out of McGonagall's arms to sit down in Draco's lap.

"How the hell did that bloody git get two affinities?"

"Mister Weasley you will watch your mouth or you will have detention tonight with me." Headmistress McGonagall yelled out to Ron's comments. Harry watched as Ron crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Draco.

"Mister Black I believe it is you turn." Andromeda said as he handed his wand to her. "Please step into the circle."

He knew something was going to happen he could feel it the entire time he was in the Great Hall as his classmates were slowly shown their affinities, he just didn't know exactly what. When the white light surrounded him it nearly blinded him. He felt the elements respond to his control and as the light faded the dark tendrils of green, yellow, blue, and red wrapped around him searing lines into his flesh. Green vines began to wrap around his left weaving in and out of his tattoo of his father's name. Yellow feathers began to appear on his right arm. Red flames and blue waves crashed against each other on his back to surround the Deathly Hallows tattoo. He could barely hear the screaming of his name form the students and teachers that surrounded him. It wasn't until the dark tendrils of light faded back into the runes that their sound penetrated the circle.

"Harry." He heard whispered into his ear as a pair of strong arms caught him before he fell to the floor.

"So it is coming to pass. My true heir has come into his powers."

The sounds of the Great Hall had come to a stop as two ghostly figures came to surround Harry and Draco.

"Now Salazar he is not only your heir but mine as well as you know. Gryffindors may be able to call the sword in great need but he has always been able to call it forth at will since it is rightfully his." Godric said as he looked at a stunned crowd of students and teachers.

Harry watched as his two ancestors stood in front of him, he could feel Draco shift him so he was leaning against him. "I thought you said that you couldn't take any form?" he asked Salazar.

"Harry I am a founder and a Slytherin. I only told you what you needed to know at the time. Godric here would never have omitted the truth he is to honorable for that."

"I am sorry to interrupt but I am not sure how to address you and I would like to know what exactly is going on?"

"Aghh you must me Headmistress McGonagall. Godric she was the head of you house once."

"I know Salazar, sorry my dear lady. I am Godric Gryffindor and this is my longtime friend Salazar Slytherin. You may address us as Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin. We have come to formally claim our Heir."

"What do you mean your Heir?" McGonagall asked.

"There is much that has been forgotten since our time. Hogwarts has fallen asleep and much has been lost. Lady Ravenclaw was a great Seer once and a seeker of knowledge. The foretold that a time will come when the castle will wake again after a time of much death. An Heir will arise from two houses, the Master of Death will come forward to claim his right and peace amongst wizards and witches will return once the followers of the false heir are defeated. Harrison Corvus Black is the Heir. There is more to the prophecy but I will not tell it in its full until the Lady Ravenclaw awakes and confronts her heir. For there must not be any foreshadowing on a bond that must be acknowledged and this is required before the rest is known." Salazar said.

"Mister Black I feel we should continue this in my office."

"No." Godric said forcefully. "He will no longer be manipulated and forced to hide who he is. As my heir he has the right to be true to himself and the others have the right to know the truth as students and faculty of Hogwarts. For in time he will be the Headmaster of this School and no one will deny him his right."

"Lord Gryffindor I apologise but you no longer have the power to demand this."

"I have every power. I control the wards as does Salazar. We also are able to manipulate Hogwarts structures. Now that he has been claimed the wards will allow Harry to apparate within the school grounds." The surrounding students were shocked at the news that Godric and Salazar had given. He could feel Draco's arms tighten around him as he scanned the room. He watched as both Godric and Salazar reached into the ether and pull out a silver and gold chain and place it around his bowed head. The amulet the hung from the chain was the combined crests of Slytherin and Gryffindor. He watched as his two ancestors began to cross the room and exited the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell was all of that. Not only are you the chosen one and now a Slytherin but you are some bloody prophesied Heir as well. Can't you leave anything for the rest of us?"

"Ronald."

"Shut it Hermione, you keep telling me that I should accept him for who he is and that he had his reasons for lying to us but this is just ridiculous. Look at him he is a freak."

"Ronald Weasley how dare you call him a freak." Hermione yelled. Everyone was shocked even Ginny looked appalled at Ron for calling Harry a freak because she knew of his past.

He could not breathe and his whole body was begining to shake. He could tell Draco was having a hard time trying not to attack Ron but Draco was having an even harder time trying to keep him from not losing his temper.

"Mister Weasley you will please leave and return to your dorm until you are called upon." McGonagall said. "Mister Malfoy will you escort Mister Black to the staff room along with any of your friends or his that he deems necessary as well."

"Yes Headmistress." He heard Draco say as he was lifted off the floor and shuffled through a door in the back of the hall. He was sat down on a sofa and he felt Draco sit next to him and wrap and arm around him. Moments later he felt a pair of tiny hands haul a tiny body up on to his lap then snuggle against his bare chest.

When he finally surveyed the room he saw that Andromeda, McGonagall and Professor Vector were sitting in chairs across from him. On the floor next to the sofa sat Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Neville while Pansy and Millicent were sitting in chairs next to Draco and Luna was sitting next to him on the sofa playing with Teddy who was in his lap.

"So Harry are you ready to answer a few questions?"

"Yes Headmistress."

"Well what is going on dear boy since it seems that you know more than what you have been letting on."

_Harry you should start from the beginning and tell them everything that has happened to you this summer._

_Draco you do know are speaking parseltounge right?_

_Opps. Well they would have found out sooner or later._

He looked around at the stunned room. "Okay I guess I should try to explain that as well. Nisha bit Draco and now he can speak and understand parselmouth, that's all I can say for now. Most of you know that I found out my true heritage this summer. I am related to both Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor through my father James's side of the family. The Sorting Hat originally wanted to put be in Slytherin but I talked it out of it and it placed me into Gryffindor. Salazar I mean Lord Slytherin has been training me since fourth year when a lot of you abandoned me because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I was alone and I couldn't handle the pressures of everything so I retreated to the only place I could be alone and I found Salazar's Chambers in the Chamber of Secrets. He was quite mad at me for killing Latalis but he decided I was worthy of learning from him and began tutoring me. After an eventful lesson from Professor Snape he followed me down into the Chambers fifth year because I forgot to close the entrance he saw my abilities and began to tutor me as well that is why that I am currently the top of the class in all of my classes. After I found out who I was this summer I came back here to talk to you Headmistress about school and after I went to visit Salazar who explained a lot about my heritage to me as well. He told me of the founders stirring and the castle waking, he also told me of the Room of Prophesy that is hidden here in the castle. All of the prophesies were made my Lady Ravenclaw and are written on the walls and once conditions are met are they visible to others besides the founders."

"Harry you have been hanging out in the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked.

"Actually since term started I have been living there. And before you ask no one can enter them without the permission of Salazar and his guardians he has set to guard the entrance. I'm sorry Headmistress but I am not leaving them so please don't ask. There is more going on here than any of you realize. I am not allowed to explain more and right now I am tired so I am going to retire to my rooms." he said and before anyone could say anything he kissed Teddy on the head and handed him over to Luna, then grabbed Draco's hand and apparated to his room.

"Well that is helpful. You no longer have to call for Kreacher and you didn't even tell them about your ring." Draco said as he stretched out nest to him on the bed. They were still in the cotton drawstring pants and had forgotten their rooms in the Great Hall.

"Kreacher."

"Yes Master Black?"

"Could you obtain our robes from the Great Hall and prepare us a light lunch."

"Yes Master Black." And with a pop the elf disappeared.

"So I think I am going to skip classes for the rest of the week, I can help you keep up if you would like to join me?"

"As much as I would love to stay here with you one of us should attend. You can drop me of in our room and pick me up after class and during meals how about that?" Draco asked as he curled into him.

"What about today mo chorí?"

"I will skip the rest of today if you can persuade me to….you… might … get lucky…if…you"

He had been placing tender kiss across Draco's jaw and had moved down his chest in his attempts to quiet the young man in his arms and it had finally worked as Draco grabbed his head and pulled him back up so he could lay claim to his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

His curiosity started to get the best of him so he untangled himself from Harry's arms. He knew that Harry was tired after his ordeal in the Great Hall so it did not surprise him when he fell asleep after their heavy snogging session.

He found his way into Harry's study he did not think anything of it as he looked around. He noticed the snitch that floated in the air and the shelf with Harry's fathers' journals on it. He studied the shimmering cloak that hung on a peg next to the fireplace. When he took it off to wrap it around his body because it smelt like Harry he noticed that he disappeared. He then noticed a wand box on the mantle and went to investigate. He tried to pick it up but it wouldn't move, he even tried to open the lid but it was sealed shut. He went to reach for his wand but was stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He turned to face the portrait behind the desk. "He trusts you and when he is ready he will show you but he isn't yet. He still unsure of your intentions when he knows what his are."

"Hello Lily, what do you know?"

"I know my son cares for you a great deal. He spoke often of you this summer even if he didn't realize. Plus portraits talk here and I know all about your past issues that happened here. Really… "Potter Stinks" Badges you couldn't have screamed for more attention."

"Lily leave the boy alone."

"Sorry Sev. But your godson was trying to break into Harry's wand box."

"Draco, leave that alone. It is far more trouble than it is worth and the only reason it is here is for Harry's protection. Now if I didn't know better you have a question for me?"

"Severus, I was curious from the moment Harry came back to school every time we touch even if it is accidental I get a sensation as if I am being shocked. When it is more intentional like when he kisses me it is more intense and it runs the length of my spine."

"Besides the dramatics of youth you may want to look in the library for a book on bonds. That might explain some things. If you have more questions afterwards you can seek me out."

He decided to find his way to the library in the Sanctuary after a quick stop in the kitchen for something to eat. He perused the bookshelves looking at the many different topics and finally found a book on bonds. He took it from the shelf and made his way to the central table to read. He had barely got into the book when Nisha came slithering into the room in a panic.

_Draco you must come I can't wake master._

_What do you mean you can't wake Harry, he needs his sleep so let him sleep._

_No he needs to wake he is crying out and thrashing around._

It took Draco mere seconds to drop the book and run to the bedroom. When he opened the door the sight that meet him made his heart sink. He had nightmares since the war but whatever Harry was battling it had to be much worse. The blankets on the bed were wound around him so tight they look to be strangling him. Magic was filling the room and Harry was crying out in pain.

"No… stop … not him you can't take him… noooo…" he rushed to Harry's side and frantically tried to wake him. He saw tears running down his cheeks and his hands were gripping the sheets so tight they had turned white.

"Harry, wake up. Please Harry." He frantically said as he pulled the thrashing young man into his arms. "Harry… Harry wake up… You are safe. I am here Harry wake up." He whispered into his ear as he stroked the sweat soaked hair from his face. Dark grey eyes snapped open and before he knew it he was under Harry with a wand at his throat.

"Draco?"

"Harry your safe, I am here." He said as the wand was dropped over the side of the bed. Harry then buried his face into his neck and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his chest.

"I am so sorry I shouldn't have drawn my wand on you."

"You were having a nightmare." He said calmly while running circles with his hand on Harry's back trying to soothe his nerves. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I have trouble sleeping at night. I have nightmares almost every night about the war and this time it was different I couldn't wake myself up out of it. It seemed too real and things changed in it. I can't talk about it yet."

"I still have nightmares about the war from time to time but they have gotten better."

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"Harry you didn't wake me. I was in the library reading a book." He decided he wasn't going to tell him that he been snooping around his study.

"Anything interesting?"

"Somewhat I could go get it and read it in here. The magic this afternoon took a lot out of you and you need to rest. I will watch over you I promise." He kissed Harry on the lips and rose from the bed to retrieve the book he had left in the library.

"Thanks mo chorí." he heard Harry say as he walked out the door. He defiantly was going to look for a translation charm soon, he wanted to know what Harry had been calling him.

He was returning with the book when he saw Salazar moving through the portraits towards the study so he decided to ask "Salazar do you know a common translation charm?"

"Liber translatus, make sure your wand is pointed behind your ear."

"Thank you Salazar."

"Why do you need it you already speak parselmouth thanks to Nisha?"

"Just want to understand your Heir." He said chuckling as he returned to Harry casting the charm on his way.

When he had returned Harry was sitting up in the bed and Kreacher was handing him a tray with a bowl of soup some bread and pumpkin juice on it.

"Thank you Kreacher." Harry said before the elf walked out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Better now I will admit that I am still shaken but it will pass now that you are here. So what is this book about my heart?"

Draco looked at Harry in shock. All this time he had been calling him his heart and he had no idea. He tried to pull the mask back on over his emotions but he didn't do a very good job because Harry was looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong Draco? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he nodded yes and Harry continued on. "So what book did you bring?"

"Oh, it is just a book about bonds and bondings. I was curious about something the Founders had said today." He looked up at Harry and he could tell that he was trying hard to hide something. He pulled the covers back and crawled in next to him and opened the book once again to start reading. He hadn't noticed the first time that there were two ribbons marking sections in the book. He decided to turn to the first section and began to read;

Soul Mate Bonds:

Soul mates are one of the truest bonds in the magical world. It forms when two souls are drawn to each other not only physically and emotionally but magically as well. Not only magical creatures such as Veela and Unicorns can bond in this way but many witch and wizards in the past have had soul mate bonds. If a soul mate bond does exist the subjects will not find love with another but their soul mate. Intimate acts with others will feel awkward or unwanted. Soul mates will always be drawn to each other, if the bond is rejected by both parties only then will it mutate and neither will ever find love. If a party does not acknowledge said bond the damage can be repaired once said party acknowledges the bond. There are many different signs regarding to soul mates and each bond is different once it is complete. Some have experienced different sensation when their mate is close to them or touches them. Some feel an inexplicable need to always be in their vicinity. Many who have bonded have seen increases in their magical core, while others have gain knowledge of their mate.

He couldn't look up from the book and a slight trembling had begun to form in his hands as he turned to the next mark section.

Blocks on Soul Mate Bonds:

There are very few ways to intentional block or break a Soul Mate Bond. The Cor Nigrum potion is one of the darkest potion in the magical world and if brewed incorrectly it causes instant death. Cor Nigrum is irreversible and must be given to both mates to work. There are no recorded spells to block or break a Soul Mate Bond. There have been reports that a Soul Mate Bond can be blocked by possession of a mate and one instants when a shattered soul latched on to another person's souls. In this case once the piece of the shattered soul was removed the bond returned between the mates.

The information was running through his head and he was desperately trying to make sense of it. Comments from Severus, Lily, and the Founders were working their way into the information as well. He couldn't help but look up at Harry. What he saw was a very pale face and fear in his eyes. The once mighty hero looked as is if a subtly breeze would take him down. He couldn't take it, the looks Harry was giving and the confusion in his own mind. He threw back the cover on the bed and ran from the room. He could hear the padding of bare feet in the corridor behind him. As he reached the door to the Chambers he felt a wave of magic wash over him and freeze him in his place.

"Draco wait."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? What does this mean and why if love is so important to you would you block something like this?" he felt hurt and scared everything he had wanted was suddenly stolen from him. Harry was just playing some game with him.

"Draco it is not like that. Please let me explain." Harry said as he fell to the floor silent tears streaming down his face.

"What? You want to tell me why you have been playing some game with me?"

"Draco it was never a game. Please let me explain everything, you need to understand."

"Explain, but I make no promises on staying."

"I will accept that."

He looked down at Harry, he could tell that he still hadn't full recovered from the claiming. So he just stood there and waited for an explanation.

"Look I never intentional blocked or have I ever rejected our bond. Yes we are Soul Mates and I have suspected this since the beginning of summer but wasn't confirmed for me until I kissed you. We have always been drawn to each other. I thought you were the most beautiful boy I have ever seen when I first met you in Madam Malkin's but then you had to open your mouth and you reminded me of my cousin who's favorite past time was Harry hunting. Our bond mutated a bit but it was fixable because we never fully rejected it and that was mostly due to things that happened to me when I was a baby." He watched as Harry paused to take a few breathes, "I am going to tell you something that only four people in this world know; one of them only guessing and two of them are now dead. Voldemort split his soul into pieces and hid these pieces into dark artifacts called Horcruxes that was how he would return. The last year during the war Hermione, Ron and I went and collected the remaining Horcruxes and destroyed them. When he came after me when I was a baby he accidently turned me into one. I was a Horcrux, I walked into that forest knowing I was going to die and I was okay with that. It was the only way to defeat him. I didn't die because when Voldemort cast the killing curse it killed the piece of his soul that was attached to my scar. When I went to the Manor to return your wand I couldn't help but feel drawn to you in a different way than before, there was no feelings of rivalry. You looked so confused and depressed and all I wanted to do was wrap you in my arms and comfort you and this scared me so I left."

Draco looked at Harry and he could feel the hurt evaporate from his heart but he saw pain flash across Harry's eyes, what was going to come next was something that was causing him pain. "I grew up in a home where I was called a freak because of my magic. I was no better than a house elf, I cooked and cleaned and did all of the chores from a very young age. I was mental abused by my Aunt and Uncle and physically by my cousin for a time. I lived in a cupboard for the first ten years I was there. They thought guys who liked blokes were disgusting and were freaks. I didn't know how to handle the feelings that I had for you and after reading my fathers' journal I came to accept them. I am sorry for not telling you, but I wanted you to like me for who I am not because I am the Savior or because of some bond. I have admired you for many years and I know who you are, I can see behind the masks you so carefully construct for yourself. Draco mo chorí means my heart because that is what you are to me. It may be too early to tell you this but I do love you and I am sorry for hiding this from you." Harry sat there as Draco watched him run his hand through his hair and then burry his face in them. He watched as Harry waved his hand and whispered "Expecto Patronum." Instead of the silver stag Draco was expecting a massive dragon began to fill the room.

He had heard that Patronuses could change depending if the memory used was based on love. He had his proof in front of him that Harry did love him. Yes he was scared and he wanted to run, but he did not want to reject the bond that was between them. He couldn't, he knew he had been falling for Harry ever since that first kiss. He had realized ages ago that he had a crush on him and everything seem to be falling into place now. There really was only one thing left for him to do. He got down on his knees in front of Harry and pushed his hands away from his face to meet his eyes. He looked into those dark grey depths and said the only thing he could "Harry I love you too, mon beau coeur."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was outside sunbathing by the Black Lake in his Animagus form of a tiger. He had gotten sick of being cooped up in his chambers. After last night's revelations Draco and he had come to an agreement to no longer hide anything from each other and to work on their relationship. They had went to bed holding each other in their arms after some extensive snogging. He was awoken this morning by Draco's wand going off so he could attend classes but since he was dismissed for the remainder of the week he had stayed in bed. He heard Salazar giving free reign to his mate to come and go as he pleased and moments later both Godric and Salazar had entered his chambers. The two old ghosts had lots to say on the upcoming school year and what they thought he should do. He had become so annoyed with their nagging and interference during his recovery that he changed and apparated out of the chambers directly into the spot he currently was laying at.

He was laying in the sun in a clearing of magical vining maples next to the Black Lake. He had been pondering on his discussion with the founders he knew Rowena Ravenclaw would be awakening soon now that Draco had accepted him and he had told him that last night. He still wondered who Helga Hufflepuff's heir was but with his luck they would show up sooner or later. He had after an hour of sunbathing decided that he really should consider the founders suggestion of taking his N.E.W.T.S. He knew that he could pass them with easy and then continue on to his masters with apprenticing under Salazar and Godric even Rowena once she fully awoke. He would have to hold off on a few until Helga awoke and he could still study under Andy with Alchemy with the rest of the students.

He had started to drift off to sleep when the shuffling of feet grabbed his attention to someone's approach. Not knowing who it was as Draco was supposed to be in class he decided to feign sleeping. It surprised him when Hermione sat down next to his head and began petting his fur.

"I am sorry Harry. You have always been my friend and even more a brother. When the first time you do something that I don't like because I cannot logically understand I brushed you aside and I am sorry for that. Big sisters are supposed to protect and love their little brothers and I betrayed you because I could not understand why you hide your true self from us for so long. I realized after much contemplation last night that probably was due to the fact that you didn't want to lose the only friends you had. Your family had been so awful to you, and you didn't want to risk losing the one you created for yourself. So once again I am truly sorry and regretful for my actions these past few days. I love you little brother and I accept that you are gay and love Draco. But don't get me wrong if he hurts you he will be reintroduced to by right hook again."

She began to stand up but he had bit her robs and pulled her down into her side. He liked the laugh that she had rang out when she fell into him he had truly missed his friend and he began to purr when she started to scratch behind his ears.

"You should know Harry that Ron and I are no longer together. I do love him but he refuses to grow up. He told everyone about how you grew up and then continued to bad mouth you to the rest of the Gryffindors. Ginny was so mad that she ran off to owl their mother. The rest of the dorm were so mad that even Neville refused to sleep in the same room as him so he kicked him out and Ron slept on the couch because I refused to let him sleep in my room. He yelled at me and told me that I was stupid to believe all the things the founders said about you and that you were just some disgusting dirty freak and should be put into Azkaban for all the deaths you caused because you didn't defeat Voldemort sooner. That was my last straw so I broke up with him." At hearing this Harry turned his large head and nuzzled his nose into Hermione's hair. They sat in silence for a while until a pop startled them.

Kreacher looked angry as he was holding Nisha close to his tiny form.

_Master you must help him. He is hurting him and Master Draco is not allowed to get any closer without getting into trouble. He is yelling at the stupid human but he cannot get closer please save him for me._

In an instant he had transformed back and grabbed Hermione's and Kreacher's hand as the apparated to where Nisha needed him. The scene they came upon made Harry's blood boil. Draco was currently yelling at the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Nisha was trying to slither closer to a table with a terrarium that was covered in blood. There were first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws cowering in the back of the room as they watched the Malfoy Heir yell at their professor.

"Silence," he yelled as he drew his wand and approached the two individuals. "What in Merlin is going on here Draco?"

"This repugnant imbecile was teaching first years cutting hexes on a living snake," he said as he pointed to the terrarium. "I could hear his screams all the way in the Great Hall were Andy was going over the things she required we have for our classes starting next week, she will send you the list. Harry he is in so much pain he wasn't conjured, he is alive, and in pain I can feel it. We have to help him Harry please?"

"Why should I care about a stupid snake?"

"You sir would do well to keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you."

"And just who do you think you are?"

"I am the Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord Potter and the Heir of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor know your place."

_Master he is dying. Help him please._ Nisha hissed next to the terrarium on the table.

Harry walked over to the table and was repulsed by what he saw. A once beautiful snake laid mangled next to its cage. He could tell that at one point tis scales were white with a pearlescent shine to them. He laid his hands on the limp body and poured his magic in to it. He watched as the numerous cuts began to heal. _Draco come here._ He had seen into the snakes mind and knew what it wanted.

_What Harry?_

_Hold out your wrist and trust me._ He let his magic go and watched as the snake latched onto Draco's wrist. He stood there and felt the bond form between the two of them. He waved his hand over the snake's body and the blood disappeared and he realized that the snake was an albino Indian Krait. He knew that the two would be alright so he turned to face the Professor. His anger had returned with a vengeance for he had glimpsed what the snake had been through at the hands of this man. He saw the first years being comforted by Hermione over his shoulder a few had tears in their eyes.

"You disgust me. How could you torture an innocent creature, what did it ever do to you? What were you thinking teaching cutting hexes to first years?"

"It is nothing but an animal who cares you can't do anything about it and I will teach what I see fit to my students."

"Well I guess they will no longer be your students. By the power of the Founders bestowed upon me banish you from the Castle." With a crack the Professor was expelled from Hogwarts perimeters. "Kreacher would please pack that man's things and send them to the gates.

"It be my honor Master." The elf replied with a low bow and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

"Hermione will you Kindly escort the first years to the Great Hall for lunch we will be there shortly."

"Okay Harry."

"Thank you Hermione. Draco is he alright?"

_Yes he told me he doesn't have a name and to complete our bond that I should name him. Do you have any suggestions?_

He took a closer look at the snake that had curled its self around Draco's arm. It was beautiful the white scales gave off a pearlescent shine and with its silver markings that were similar to Nisha which had crawled up to wrap around himself the snake gave off a silver shine.

_You are beautiful little one._ He said as he reached out a hand to stroke the snake's scales je gave out a gasp a molten mercury eyes looked at him. _How about Argentum Draco?_

_I like it do you little one?_

_Master does my mate approve as well?_

_Your mate yes, the one that your mate is holding she is to me mine I can smell it on her._

_Well Nisha do you approve?_ Draco asked.

Nisha hissed out a yes in response and nuzzled Argentum's head.

"I think it wise that we head to the Great Hall I have a feeling all hell is about to break loose."

"Your right mon beau coeur. So what are you going to do about the DADA Professor?"

"Well I have an idea. What do you think about Viktor Krum? I was going to bring you to meet him this weekend in Hogsmeade. He did get his Masters this summer, he studied under some Bulgarian Master."

"When did you meet up with him and just why did you not tell me that we were seeing him this weekend? I could have had plans. Blaise sent a letter I got it this morning in the Great Hall during breakfast. He is coming this weekend to talk to McGonagall about returning here to finish out his studies."

"I am sorry mon coeur, I did not think. I love you."

"I know, I love you too. I think Krum is a great idea we should hurry so we can see what havoc you have caused."

"Me I am completely innocent this time."

"Sure love and I am the Heir of Ravenclaw."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle under his breathe at Draco's comment as the walked into the Great Hall for lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

When they entered the Great Hall it was utter chaos. Their former DADA Professor had sent a howler and  
already it was currently yelling at Headmistress McGonagall. The students were gossiping so loud you  
could barely hear the howler yelling. Godric and Salazar were waiting for them as they entered into the  
Great Hall.

“I am very proud of you Harry for asserting your authority, but next time give us more notice I missed the  
first part of the show” Godric chuckled

“I’m so sorry Grandpa Godric” was Harry’s sarcastic response.  
It did not take long for McGonagall to spot Harry and come storming at him in all her Scottish glory.

“Black what have you done? How do you expect me to find a new teacher at such short notice?”

“Well madame the Heir can appoint a new teacher if he so chooses without your approval just as he can  
banish a foul reprobate who made first years participate in torturing one of magic’s sacred creatures,  
without your knowledge or your consent” Salazar said loudly.

“Headmistress I was there with Harry; the professor was having first years practice cutting hexs on a  
living snake. I believe he may have caught it in the castle because it is now Draco’s familiar.” At  
Hermione’s words he held his new familiar closer to him.

“I believe some teachings have been forgotten… many magical familiars will seek their masters out. I do  
know that is how Fawkes found me so many years ago. I believe he should be returning to Harry soon  
once he is done mourning”

“Well what are you going to do then Heir?” McGonagall snapped.

“Well I believe I have the perfect candidate and will ask him when I see him this weekend. I believe we  
shall have a new teacher by next week.”

“Then I guess it is all in your hands. I will owl you the forms this mysterious person will need to fill out and  
expect them to be ready to teach class on Monday.” She announced so everyone in the Great Hall could  
hear her.

Harry watched her turn around and return to the head table as he grabbed Draco and Hermione and we to  
the Slytherin table.

“Mon couer what is wrong”?” Draco asked as he squeezed Harry’s hand.

“I think I am going to have to do what Sal and Godric suggested I don’t think Bingham is going to let  
things go and if I do get y N.E.W.T.S. done then I will be free to run Hogwarts at and Administration level and McGonagall could handle the students and I could manage everything else.”

“What do you want to do Harry? I now Draco and I will support you.”

“Thanks Hermione I will have to think more on this lets just eat.”

* * *

By the time he and Harry returned to their rooms Harry was deep in thought.

  
“Mon couer what ever you decide I will support you.” he said as he brought Harry into his arms and kissed  
him deeply.

“I love you mo chori.” Harry responded. “I can no longer stand for some of the things that are happening  
here. I can feel the castle awakening and I believe there is someone on our study waiting to meet you. Iw  
will see you in our room when you are done.”

He watched Harry walk pensively down the hall as he walked to the study door and waited a moment  
before he entered. What he saw almost took his breath away. Their standing in front of him was a tall  
slender woman wearing regal robes with her long hair flowing freely and a beautiful diadem on her head.

“Hello my Heir I am glad you accepted your Soulmate. You two will need each other for the things to  
come. I must tell you the last heir will be here soon and his mate is waiting for him. You must have many  
questions lil one.”

“Why have you waited so long to reveal yourself? I could have used your guidance.”

“I’m sorry lil one, it was not fated yet. You had to accept your mate and he you. I may be tied to Lady  
Hogwarts but as a seerer I am tied to the Mistress of Fates as well. I watched and as much as I wanted to  
intervene, they would not allow it. I know the troubles and sorrows you have overcome and I am so very  
proud of you my lil dragon heir. You will help return this school to greatness and help save your people  
from a great darkness that is coming. For some of the old ways have been forgotten. The future is  
constantly shifting but I will always see you with your beloved.”

“What should I call you?”

“You can call me Grandmere Roe and so can Harry lil one. We founders will help guide and protect you  
heirs once you are untied so do not fret about what is to come, live the moment and all will be as it  
should.”

“Thank you Grandmere Roe I should finish my hoework and head to bed.” He said as he headed towards  
the door.

“One more thing lil dragon heir, my door shall be open to you and Harry now it will lead you to my room in  
the tower.” She said as she vanished from the study.


	13. Chapter 13

He waited patiently in their room for Draco to be done talking to Lady Ravenclaw. He knew that the information he got from her would be just for him unless Draco wanted to share it. Their familiars were currently entwined together on their bed. He must have dozed off because he awoke to a warm body curling up next to him and a head full of blonde hair pressing a kiss to his chest then settling down.

"Good night mo choir"

"I love you mon beau couer"

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

The next morning he awoke to two panicked familiars darting under the covers and slithering their way up between himself and Draco.

 _Masters their is a bright bird in the kitchen._ Nisha hissed.

"Harry what is she talking about," Draco grumbled sleeply into his chest.

"I'm not sure but I have an idea. We still have time to go back to sleep."

"You expect me to sleep with these two crawling all over?"

"Well if you want you can come with me to find out mo choir."

"Fine bloody familiars and bright birds."

As Harry expected Fawkes was sitting on a perch in the kitchen while Kreacher was feeding him pieces of bacon.

"Master Harry sir, he said he was your familiar and asked to be feed."

"Thank you Kreacher. So Fawkes I see you have returned."

**I have Harry their is much I must tell you and your mate. But my story can wait as it is still early. I did not mean to scare your familiars, i would never hurt them they are apart of you. I just wanted to let you know that I have returned and the bond we should of had is complete, it started to forge all those years ago that first day you touched me. That is why I can talk to you and your mate, i have a way from the castle too. I will be up in Godric's tower when you wish to talk.** Fawkes then vanished in a flash of flames and was gone.

"Bloody birds you mon beau couer attract the strangest of creatures."

"Thanks I love you too. Since we are up how about breakfast you sit and have some coffee while I go take a shower." he kissed Draco quickly on the lips and went to take his shower as Draco waved him off while hovering over a steaming cup that Kreacher had set in front of him. 

* * *

By the time lunch arrived they were walking into The Three Broomsticks to meat Viktor for lunch with Luna skipping along behind them. She had caught them at the entrance hall and insisted that she needed to come with them and Harry could not deny her because he always trusted her instincts. They entered the tavern together he could see Krum sitting in a corner booth that observed the door as he waived the party over.

"Hello Harry..." Viktor barley got out as Luna took a seat in his lap. Viktor looked shocked at the girl and then at Harry and Draco.

"Agh Luna... something I need to know?" Harry asked.

"No Harry" she then turned to Viktor and pressed their foreheads together. "Hello Altor"

"My Seer.."

"Well I guess that makes this easier to ask so Viktor I would like to offer you the position of Defense Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You of course can write your own contract, I will need a temporary lesson plan by tomorrow and you would need to start on Monday." Viktor shook himself out of his shock and looked to Harry.

"Well do you accept Krum or is Harry just standing here with his hand out for nothing?" Draco sneered.

"He accepts Harry with a standard contract with the exception of the student clause, he will be having a student live in his chambers and you can arrange to have Flitwick grade my work."

"Luna shall I send you his contract?"

"No, I will take it. I feel that we will have to reschedule our lunch my friend, there are things I need to discuss with Luna, Harry." Viktor had finally found his voice as he came out of the shock Luna had put him in. 

"Not a problem Viktor I will see tomorrow no doubt and I will have the elves prepare a room for the two of you."

"Harry you might want to hold off on that..."

"Luna what have you seen."

"An angry cat and a happy badger, chaos and mischief."

"Merlin... Well doesn't that sound wonderful Harry. She is always speaking nonsense and you knew she was a seer didn't you. You did not feel that was important to maybe tell your soulmate, You have a seer that is practically your... well ... I guess our sister now."

"Dragon you should calm down, Harry wasn't allowed to tell you. He and Neville are the only ones the knew because they are the only ones that saw mw as not Looney Luna. I'm glad that you think of me as a sister like Harry and Neville that lets me do this.."

Harry started to laugh because without Draco's knowing Luna had spelled Luna's over protective brother into Draco's clothes.

"What are you laughing at Harry?"

"Nothing of importance mo choir lets head out and leave these two alone to chat and have a quiet day in our rooms."


End file.
